Béguin d'Arthur
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Traduction!Donc cette histoire, je la reprends. Information à l'intérieur. Pour les chapitre 1 à 8 vous le trouvez sur ma page. Arthur/Merlin.
1. Chapter 9

Titre : Arthur Crush

Pairing : Arthur/merlin

Rated : T

Author: Cristina reid

Traductrice : chapitre 1 à 8, c'est TheDarkStiletto . J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle n'a pas encore posté la suite de cette histoire depuis deux ans. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas la reprendre. Ce qui n'a jamais vu cette histoire aller voir les chapitres de 1 à 8. Pour les autres qui l'ont déjà vu, je vous dis bienvenue.  
Traductrice : chapitre 9 à 24, c'est moi Simpson-yao, rorylovedoctor et qui veut bien nous aider.  
 **NB** : **comme recommandation aller lire les chapitres 1 à 8, je reprends du chapitre 9 avec comme collaboration : rorylovedoctor, elle m'aide à traduire. Ce qui veut m'aider contacter moi par MP. On a besoin encore de deux mains**.

NB1 : Je traduis cette histoire avec l'accord de l'auteur grâce à rorylovedoctor qui la contacter. Et aussi j'ai l'accord de TheDarkStiletto pour continuer à traduire ce qu'elle a commencé.

NB2 : Traduit par rorylovedoctor,  corriger par moi.

–-

* * *

Chapitre 9

Merlin et Arthur descendaient de la limousine devant l'école. Merlin n'était pas surpris, ils étaient le centre de l'attention, quelques-uns étaient assis sur les marches de l'école, d'autre en train de se promener. Mais Merlin n'était pas encore habitué à tout ça. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, les élèves le jalouser même certain ont pris la parole en disant qu'il baiser avec le prince de l'école. Le plus séduisant, le plus fortuné, le plus éblouissant qui s'emparait de l'attention de tout le monde et eux qui essayaient d'attirer son attention, mais il avait choisi Merlin.

Merlin déglutit nerveusement lorsqu'il aperçut trois élèves qui venaient en leur direction. Il savait qui s'était.

\- Arthur ! Où étais-tu durant ce week-end ? J'ai essayé d'appeler, dit l'un d'eux qui se nommer Steven, il passa devant Merlin en l'ignorant totalement. Puis, l'autre nommé Tony fit de même alors que le dernier nommant Willard marchait tout doucement derrière eux. Merlin l'inspirait du dégoût, beaucoup même. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus de 18 ans semblait toujours fixer Merlin du regard. Merlin remarqua ça le jour où il était parti voir l'entraînement de tennis d'Arthur. Willard était là-bas aussi et quand Merlin s'était retourné vers lui, il nota que le plus vieux le regarder fixement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il commença :

\- Arthur, Willard l'appela doucement, mais assez fort pour que le blond puisse l'entendre. Arthur a fait un sourire à ses amis.

\- Où étais-tu ce week-end ?.

Le blond sourit et regarda Merlin

\- On était occupé

Willard jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin avant de regarder Arthur de nouveau.

\- Je vois, est-ce que désormais, tu n'as plus le temps pour tes amis ?.

Arthur secoua la tête

\- Je voulais passer plus de temps avec Merlin. Les gars, vous avez l'un l'autre, mais...

\- Quoi ? Ce pathétique looser n'a aucun, je sais.

Arthur fronça les sourcils en voyant Merlin baisser la tête. Le blond mit un sourire forcer sur son visage avant de marcher vers son petit ami et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merlin a quelqu'un, il a moi et je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me laisser, Arthur fronça les sourcils, - Bien que je ne pense pas que je vais l'écouter, je voudrais rester à ses côtés même si cela signifie que...

Merlin mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en essayant de ne pas sourire. Comme s'il pouvait dire à Arthur de le quitter. Pff !

Les sourcils de Willard froncèrent d'un coup.

\- Arrête-toi là Pendragon. Tu devrais penser et choisir sagement les mots avant de donner quelque chose et qui tu ne pourras plus reprendre.

Il marcha devant les deux garçons qui le suivaient. Arthur fronça les sourcils en les voyants partir.

\- Est-ce tu me menaces ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Willard jeta un coup d'œil en arrière.

\- Non, plus tôt un avertissement.

L'adolescent retourna soudainement face à Merlin, il lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne le regarder. Il fronça les sourcils puis a fait un pas prudent en arrière. Willard continua à marcher avec les deux autres adolescents. Arthur serra Merlin dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

\- Viens, on va en classe, dit-il doucement. Quand ils étaient arrivés au cours de mathématique de Merlin, Arthur lui tourna le dos. Merlin était confus, mais le blond lui sourit.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, il dit en prenant quelque chose dans sa poche. Merlin fronça les sourcils pendant qu'Arthur lui tendit un petit...

\- Un téléphone, dit Merlin avec un petit sourire. Il regarda de nouveau Arthur qui était en train de hocher la tête, - J'ai un téléphone, dit Merlin plus confus. Arthur riait.

\- Pas un téléphone fixe. Je veux être sûr que je peux t'appeler à tout moment même lorsque tu ne seras pas chez toi.

Merlin secoua la tête

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ?

Arthur sourit tout simplement, il prit le portable et commença à marcher en arrière loin de Merlin qui riait.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Il regarda Arthur partir au loin. Merlin fronça soudainement les sourcils quand il a vu son petit ami tourner au coin et disparaître. Merlin ne comprenait rien du tout, il se retourna doucement et partit vers sa classe. Lorsqu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur, il entendit un bip sonore. Il cligna des yeux encore plus confus avant de réaliser que c'était se petit appareil qui vibrait. Il baissa les yeux et appuya sur le bouton, il n'a jamais autant rougi et de se sentir bien dans sa vie comme ça.

Il se retourna pour voir Arthur qui lui souriait et qui faisait semblant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Merlin soupira avant de tourner et littérairement courir vers le bond, quand il arriva Merlin se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément. Il recula et secoua la tête joyeusement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il.

Arthur lui sourit en retour avant de lui donner un doux baiser. Aucun d'eux ne vit son regard. Ils étaient regardés avec haine, avec dégoût, mais en même avec envie. Willard regarda Tony et Steven qui étaient restés derrière lui.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'Arthur descend de son piédestal.

Tony pencha la tête

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Dit-il faiblement.

Willard mordit sa lèvre inférieur et dit aux deux adolescents.

\- Il embrasse le monstre, il dit avec plus de haine.

* * *

Donc, on cherche toujours encore deux personnes. Le chapitre 10 arrivera bientôt. J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous attends au chapitre suivant avec l'auteur rorylovedoctor.


	2. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Traduction : faite par moi.

–-

* * *

Merlin sourit et baissa son téléphone portable. Arthur l'envoyait des messages depuis qu'il l'avait reçu son téléphone. Il le faisait quand ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble. Le téléphone vibra alors que le professeur passait près de lui. Le cours était terminé, Merlin envoya un texto à son petit ami.

'' _Merci beaucoup. Tu as de la chance que le professeur d'histoire ne fait pas de différence entre une calculatrice et un téléphone portable qui vibre._ ''

Arthur l'envoya un texto

'' _C'est un prof d'histoire pour toi. Rencontre-moi à la salle de gym, j'ai besoin d'un baiser._ ''

Merlin rougit en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je suis sur le chemin, dit-il à voix haute tout en l'écrivant sur son portable .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Arthur était assis et finissait de faire ses lacés. Il était au premier étage dans le cours de tennis. Il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils, il ne trouvait plus son téléphone portable qui aurait dû être dans sa poche.

\- Où est mon téléphone ?.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Merlin souriait, il mit le téléphone dans sa poche. Il tenait son livre dans son bras gauche alors que l'autre ouvrait la porte du gymnase. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur, son sourire se fana et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Arthur ?

Pas de réponse.

Merlin marchait jusqu'aux sièges du gymnase qui étaient vide. Il posa son livre sur une chaise et il déglutit nerveusement en touchant les boutons de sa chemise. Le garçon mordilla sa lèvre, ses mains montèrent et défont les deux premiers boutons en s'assurant qu'Arthur pourrait voir sa clavicule. Puis, il retira sa chemise coincée dans son pantalon pour le laisser pendre. Il essuya son visage avec ses mains en souriant pour personne. Son sourire se fana vite en entendant du bruit. Merlin fronça les sourcils et regarda vers la porte du gymnase lorsqu'il entendit un petit déclic, il marcha jusqu'à la porte.

\- Arthur ?, il essaya de l'ouvrir, l'angoisse commencé à monter en lui. Il essayait d'ouvrir la porte de toutes ses forces mais ça ne marchait pas. Alors il commença à pousser dans tous les sens même dans les mauvais endroits. Il avait déjà fait ça auparavant. Maintenant, ce n'était pas un de ses bons moments.

\- Hey ! Hey...ce n'est pas amusant !, il poussa encore et encore. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il regarda à travers la petite fenêtre, ses yeux s'élargissent en voyant qui s'était. Cette personne tenait une allumette dans sa main en le souriant. Merlin cligna des yeux confus. Il baissa les yeux. Le liquide était sous ses pieds. Il le regarda à nouveau et secoua la tête brutalement. C'était trop tard, la partie pouvait commencer. Merlin sauta en arrière, les flammes se propageaient à l'intérieur du gymnase.

\- Non ! Il cria en voyant la personne partir, - Ne me laisse pas ici.

Il commença à tousser, la fumée noire entrée dans ses poumons. Ses cris n'avaient rien arrangé. Il haletait. Il était en train de s'étouffer. L'air commençait à lui manquer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Arthur était en train de chercher son téléphone portable dans son sac de tennis lorsque l'alarme se déclencha. Il regarda vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit sur un élève qui courrait en disant « le troisième étage est en feu ! ». Arthur était confus, les mots étaient arrivés quelques secondes après dans son cerveau. Il réalisa tout de suite quand il a vu les élèves courir vers le court de tennis en criant et en hurlant. Il laissa son sac derrière et courut vers la porte.

Dans le couloir, les élèves criaient en paniquant excepter quelques professeurs qui essayaient de sortir les élèves dans le calme en file indienne en un seul morceau. Arthur était tout simplement heureux lorsqu'il a vu quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Monsieur Ridge !

Le professeur regarda le blond.

\- Monsieur Ridge, où est Merlin ?, Arthur demanda inquiet en ne voyant pas Merlin dans le couloir. Le professeur essayait de retenir son souffle en aidant les derniers élèves à sortir.

\- Merlin n'est pas venu dans mon cours aujourd'hui.

Les sourcils d'Arthur se plissèrent

\- Quoi ! il chuchota, - Merlin ne manque jamais votre cours.

Monsieur Ridge hocha la tête de loin on pouvait voir ses cheveux gris.

\- J'ai essayé d'appeler ses parents, personne n'a répondu.

\- Merlin était venu en cours aujourd'hui, Arthur argumenta, - J'étais avec lui ce matin.

Le vieille homme hocha la tête et laissa le passage de façon à ce que les pompiers pouvaient entrer à l'intérieur de l'école.

\- Regarde, il montre de sa main les centaines d'élèves, - ça va prendre du temps.

Arthur regarda autour et courut rapidement vers les élèves. Certains avaient des cendres sur leur visage. Probablement, ce qui était au troisième étage au moment de l'incendie. Arthur secoua la tête et regarda autour en espérant trouver un visage familier. Il avait finalement trouvé.

\- Willard !

L'adolescent regarda vers Arthur.

\- Tu vas bien, il dit au blond.

\- Oui, écoute. Est-ce que l'un de vous a vu Merlin ?. Arthur regarda Tony et Steven.

Willard secoua la tête confusément.

\- Je pensais qu'il était avec toi, il dit plus confus ce qu'il en a l'air. Arthur secoua la tête.

\- Non, j'étais dans mon cours de tennis. Merlin était supposé être avec monsieur Ridge en cours, mais monsieur Ridge a dit qu'il ne s'était pas présenté.

Willard regarda les deux autres garçons qui étaient à côté de lui avant de regarder à nouveau le blond.

\- Il est supposé être ici, dit-il lentement.

\- Nous devons nous séparer, suggère Arthur.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton portable ?. Appelle-le !, dit Tony.

\- Je ne le trouve pas, dit le blond qui commençait à être irrité et en colère.

Willard hocha la tête

\- Ok je vais avec Arthur vers la gauche. Steven Tony, vous deux regarder de ce côté-là.

Arthur hocha la tête puis rapidement fait son chemin de l'autre côté, Willard marchait après lui. Arthur était presque arrivé quand la porte de l'école s'ouvrit. Deux pompiers courraient en appelant une ambulance. Arthur commença à être confus lorsque les pompiers passèrent devant lui, mais quand un troisième pompier sortit en portant un corps, Arthur s'écroula.

\- Merlin !

Il a couru jusqu'à l'homme qui tenait le garçon, mais il a été rapidement freiné dans sa course lorsque quelques pompiers passèrent devant lui en tirant un chariot sur les roues. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, il a crié.

Il regarda Merlin qui était couvert de cendre. Les pompiers le posèrent sur le brancard et ils l'ont tout de suite mis un masque respiratoire. Il était comme un chiot perdu et désemparer dans cette immense foule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, il chuchota doucement. Il fit un pas en avant mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta, le blond le repoussa et courut vers le brancard. Il était presque arrivé. Il pouvait voir Merlin allonger, fragile, briser et mort. Arthur se bloqua, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Un pompier le regarda

\- écoute gamin, tu ne dois pas être ici.

\- Il est mort ! Arthur courut jusqu'au brancard pour saisir le visage de Merlin dans ses mains.

\- Gamin, tu ne dois pas être ici ! Arthur n'a pas eu le temps que ses mains furent retirées avant de toucher le garçon.

\- Merlin !

Il y avait un long bip sonore. Tous les ambulanciers se sont retournés vers la machine brancher à l'adolescent.

\- Fais le sortir d'ici !

Arthur ne pouvait que regarder impuissant le chariot pousser vers l'ambulance tandis qu'un pompier faisait un massage cardiaque. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'atteindre que l'ambulance démarra. Il regarda vers l'école tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur plusieurs pompiers. Un d'eux marcha vers monsieur Ridge avec un inhalateur rouge dans sa main.

\- Vous avez dit que le nom du garçon est Merlin Emrys ?

Le professeur hocha tristement la tête.

\- Oui, c'est son inhalateur. Il a de l'asthme depuis tout petit.

Le pompier hocha la tête

\- Nous allons avoir besoin pour enquêter.

Monsieur Ridge regarda en arrière avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée, dit-il faiblement.

\- Nous pensons que le feu a été déclenché intentionnellement, le pompier expliquait, - non seulement le feu bloquait l'ensemble de la sortie mais aussi, les portes du gymnase était fermée de l'extérieur ne laissant aucun échappatoire au gamin.

Les sourcils d'Arthur plissa

\- Quoi ?, Il marchait vers l'homme qui portait une tenue orange et saisit son bras, - Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un a essayé de tuer Merlin ?.

Le pompier regarda le blond de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je crains que je ne puisse pas vous donner cette information.

\- Il est mon ami. Je l'aime, dites-moi maintenant !

Le pompier secoua la tête de droite à gauche

\- Je suis désolé gamin, puis il se retourna et quitta l'endroit.

* * *

À suivre...

chapitre 11 bientôt, si elle est traduite.


	3. Chapter 11

Donc désolée du retard et aussi ce chapitre n'est pas tout à fait corriger. Je l'ai envoyé en correction mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre. On a eu quelques problèmes mais j'ai décidé tout de même de le poster. Pour se qui sont courageux, venez lire. ^^

Aussi, les informations pour les prochains chapitres seront sur ma page d'accueille. Pour le chapitre 12 bientôt, je mettrais son état.

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Docteure Glade était une femme fatiguée, elle venait de terminer ses 38 heures de travail. Pour l'instant, elle voulait retourner chez elle pour rattraper ses 38 heures de travail. Elle était sur le chemin de son bureau quand elle a vu un brancard passé à pleine vitesse devant ses yeux. Les infirmiers criaient, basculaient pour obtenir plus de perfusion pour mettre dans le bras du garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout en parlant, elle sortit une petite lampe de sa poche et ouvrit les yeux du garçon pour voir comment ses pupilles réagissaient avec la lumière.

\- Il a 16 ans. Il a été prit au piège au gymnase où le feu s'est déclenché. Il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée et il a peut-être des brûlures au troisième degré au bras gauche.

Elle regarda le bras en question et siffla en voyant les marques rouges qui étaient très sombres et vives.

\- Faites-moi quelques bandages et brancher deux perfusions à son bras droit. Il doit éliminer la fumée qu'il a inhalé, dit-elle à un autre médecin. Les ambulanciers ont eu un regard de soulagement. Ils ont fait du bon boulot maintenant, c'était autour des médecins de prendre soin du garçon.

\- Docteure ! Un ambulancier se dirigea vers la femme alors qu'elle regardait un presse-papiers, - un enseignant de l'école... a dit qu'il était très proche de la famille. Le nom de se garçon est Merlin Emrys. Je dois informer la réception pour qu'ils puissent contacter la famille de Merlin.

Docteure Glade hocha la tête et attrapa le papier offert.

\- Docteure ! Encore une autre information. Le garçon à de l'asthme et prend du HFA* en aérosol.

Elle hocha la tête en faisant signe qu'elle avait compris.

\- Je vais lui donner lorsqu'il se réveillera.

\- Docteure !

Elle regarda le moniteur qui commencé à s'affoler. Les bips sonores étaient de plus en plus rapides.

\- Il a dû mal à respirer. Donne-lui plus d'oxygène !

XOXOXOXOX

2 heures plus tard

Elle sortit de la petite pièce en laissant son patient dormir. Ce garçon a eu deux interventions chirurgicales : un pour ses brûlures écorchées et l'autre, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle soupira. Elle accrocha les informations du patient sur la porte de sorte que si un des médecins venaient voir le garçon, ils seront quoi faire. Elle a ensuite marché vers la réception.

\- Nina ! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un café ?

La femme de l'accueil hocha rapidement la tête et se leva au ton désespéré du docteure.

\- Je suis désolée docteure Glade, mais les parents du garçon sont ici.

La docteure soupira de résignation

\- Est-ce qu'ils viennent maintenant ou plus tard ?

\- La femme... Mme Emrys, elle est hystérique. Elle a essayé d'aller à l'intérieur du bloc chirurgical quatre fois et elle a essayé d'amadouer le docteur Fredric. Son mari a finalement réussi à la calmer il y a environ une demie-heure.

Elle fit signe qu'elle avait compris

\- Autant leur parler maintenant, elle se retourna vers la salle d'attente.

XOXOXOXOX

Dans la salle d'attente, Balinor était assis sur une chaise en regardant sa femme qui marchait depuis une demie-heure sans s'arrêter. L'homme en question soupira pour la millième fois.

\- Vient t'asseoir, mon amour. Tu vas te fatiguer même avant que nous puissions voir notre fils.

Hunith simplement le foudroya du regard. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer ses pas comme elle faisait avant. Elle était très en colère.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec cette école. Je le savais, elle continua mais sa voix se mourrait dans sa gorge, - quel genre d'école n'a pas de tuyau d'incendie ou des gardes de sécurité ou tout simplement des caméras !

Balinor hocha la tête

\- Ma chérie, il essayait de la calmer.

\- Il n'y a pas de chérie qui tient, cria Hunith, - je te dis que je ne voulais pas qu'il aille à cette école. Il n'a rien à faire là. Au moment qu'il se sent mieux, ça arrive.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais laisser ce choix à Merlin

\- Non, Hunith dit simplement, - il y a une raison pour laquelle nous sommes ses parents. Cela signifie que nous prenons les décisions.

\- Tu vas trop loin, Hunith …

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda directement

\- Comment peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que...

Balinor le regarda

\- ça ne te dérange pas que quelqu'un a essayé de tuer notre fils ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais nous ne savons pas dans quelle circonstance tout ça s'est passé. Ils sont en train d'enquêter.

Hunith secoua sa tête de colère

\- Je ne...pas, elle était prise de court lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit et qu'une femme avec les cheveux roux en queue-de-cheval et des yeux verts apparut.

\- Merlin Emrys ?

Balinor se leva vite de son siège

\- Oui, nous sommes là

\- Est-ce que notre fils va bien, demanda Hunith avec inquétude. Elle lui sourit.

\- Merlin va bien. Il est sorti de la salle de chirurgie, mais il a va falloir qu'il se repose beaucoup.

\- Je veux le voir, Hunith dit fermement n'en laissant pas de place pour autre chose. La docteure regarda Balinor qui lui sourit en retour en s'excusant. La femme lui sourit puis regarda Hunith.

\- Je dois vous avertir, l'état de Merlin est très inquiétant.

Les yeux d'Hunith s'élargissent lentement. Elle marcha vite en dépassant la docteure.

\- Quel est le problème avec mon fils ?

Balinor suivit la docteure Glade.

XOXOXOXOX

La docteure Glade se tenait devant la porte.

\- Je vais devoir vous préparez à ce que vous êtes sur le point de …

\- Bouge, je veux voir mon fils,. Dit Hunith en poussant littéralement la femme pour entrer dans la chambre. Balinor regarda la docteure, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête doucement. Il déglutit nerveusement.

\- Quel est le problème ?

Elle le regarda

\- Votre fils a subi deux interventions chirurgicales. L'un consistait à réparer la peau morte de son bras gauche et l'autre..., elle soupira doucement, - quand il y a eu des complications respiratoires, on n'a pas pu identifier d'où venait le problème alors, on a fait passer à votre fils une radiographie et on a trouvé la source du problème. La fumée était restée dans ses poumons. La seule façon pour libérer les voies respiratoires étaient de couper sa gorge finement pour mettre un tube respiratoire pour qu'il puisse respirer.

Balinor la fixa une seconde avant qu'il ne sente littéralement sa tête tourner. Il regarda la porte, prit une profonde respiration avant d'entrer. À l'intérieur, il a vu Hunith qui sanglotait à côté de son fils. Merlin était toujours inconscient. Il dormait tranquillement, mais les tuyaux qui étaient sur son bras droit et dans sa gorge montraient une autre image. Balinor regarda la poitrine de son fils qui descendait et monter tout doucement. Les bips sonores venaient du moniteur lorsque Merlin respirait.

\- Monsieur Emrys, dit la docteure avec inquiétude en voyant le père de Merlin vaciller. Elle saisit son bras et le tire sur le côté.

\- ça va ?

\- J...j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Il murmura puis lentement glissa du mur vers le sol. Il apporta ses mains sur ses yeux et retient son souffle. Il essayait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer, mais il éclata en sanglots. La docteure Glade les regarda tristement.

\- Je vais vous apporter de l'eau, elle dit faiblement puis regarda la mère de Merlin, - prenez autant de temps que vous voulez.

Hunith hocha la tête en reniflant.

à suivre...

* * *

HFA* : sulfate de salbutamol

chapitre 12 bientôt, j'espère ne plus avoir de problème.


	4. Chapter 12

Bonne lecture

NB: Quelques injures par ici et par là...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Arthur rentra chez lui aussi vite que possible. L'école avait décidé de laisser les élèves rentrer, au cas où un danger persisterait. Il laissa tomber ses livres sur la petite table avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine et de se pencher au-dessus de l'évier. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, espérant que la sensation de nausée disparaîtrait de son estomac.

\- Fils ?

Le blond se tourna et vit son père debout sur le seuil de la cuisine.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, se retournant vers l'évier et commença à se rincer le visage.

\- L'école a appelé Arthur. Ils ont dit qu'il y a eu un incendie.

Arthur releva la tête.

-Oui, confirma-t-il.

\- Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'un étudiant était mort."

Arthur coupa l'eau avant de se tourner vers son père.

\- Il n'est pas mort."

Uther l'observa une seconde.

\- Personne que nous connaissons ?

Arthur sembla ennuyer quand il passa près d'Uther et rejoint le salon où il reprit la parole en un faible grognement.

\- Personne que tu ne penses important."

Les sourcils d'Uther se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait son fils, tandis que le jeune homme changeait ses chaussures pour d'autres plus confortables. Il vit la tristesse dans les yeux de son fils, la douleur. Uther le vit. - C'est ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Marlin.

Arthur cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et baissa le regard sur les carreaux coûteux du sol. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans la colère.

\- Son nom est Merlin, dit-il, ennuyer.

Uther le fixa, la colère commençant à apparaître sur son visage.

\- Je pensais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de voir ce garçon il y a deux mois de cela.

Arthur ignora le commentaire et saisit ses clés alors qu'il marcher vers la porte.

\- Je vais aller voir comment tout se passe à l'hôpital." Il haleta lorsque son bras fut saisi dans une poigne dure et qu'il fut tourné pour faire face à un Uther furieux.

\- Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu donc tant de ce garçon ? Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse t'offrir."

Arthur dégagea son bras.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Il m'a tout donné."

Uther se moqua.

\- Quoi ? Des puces ?"

Arthur le fixa un moment avant que sa propre colère n'éclate.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a donné ?! De la Liberté. De la Joie. De l'Amour. Quelqu'un avec qui parler. Je ne me sens pas seul quand je suis avec lui." Il porta sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna.

\- C'est plus que ce que je ne peux en dire pour toi." Gronda-t-il, puis il quitta la demeure.

XOXOXOXOX

Quand Arthur entra dans l'hôpital, il trouva rapidement la chambre de Merlin après avoir interrogé une infirmière. Le blond se retrouva soudainement paralysé alors qu'il observait à travers la vitre de la porte et vit Merlin allongé. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Arthur?"

Arthur se tourna sur sa gauche.

\- Hunith."

La femme sourit tristement alors qu'elle tenait une tasse pleine de café chaud dans sa main.

\- Comment vas-tu, trésor ?"

Arthur secoua lentement sa tête, ses yeux se voilant.

\- J'ai connu mieux." Dit-il tout bas, avant de regarder une fois encore par la porte de la chambre.

Hunith sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais... Merlin n'a pas été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il parle avec toi, et ce, depuis des années." Déclara-t-elle.

Arthur offrit un minuscule rire.

\- Je connais ce sentiment." Dit-il tout bas.

Hunith regarda à travers la porte.

\- Vas-tu entrer ?"

Arthur déglutit nerveusement.

\- J'aimerai, mais..."

\- Tu as peur." Termina Hunith.

Arthur acquiesça. Il n'aurait pas mieux dit lui-même. Qu'était-il supposé faire une fois entrer ? Parler à Merlin comme s'il n'avait pas été blessé ? Comme s'il était debout et en bonne santé à l'heure actuelle ?

\- Tu sais Arthur, Merlin m'a dit de quoi vous parlez lorsque vous êtes seuls... ce que vous faites."

Arthur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la femme.

Hunith sourit de nouveau tristement et hocha la tête.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas Merlin, mais je peux écouter aussi bien qu'il le lèvres d'Arthur bougèrent pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Les lèvres d'Arthur bougèrent pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Au lieu de cela, il se racla la gorge.

\- Merci murmura-t-il.

Hunith sourit puis fit un pas de plus et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de l'adolescent. L'action fit soudainement figer Arthur. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé aussi gentiment auparavant, excepté par Merlin. Mais celui-ci était vraiment différent des baisers romantiques du brun, il était plein d'amour, mais plus d'une attention protectrice. Arthur fut coupé dans ses pensées quand Hunith toucha son bras.

\- Entre. Merlin aimerait recevoir de tes nouvelles."

Le blond fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Mais il est...

\- Il peut toujours entendre Arthur, même s'il dort, son esprit et son cœur ne te refuseront pas." Sur ce, la femme passa près de lui, vers Balinor, qui revenait des toilettes des hommes.

Balinor regarda Arthur prendre une profonde inspiration avant de pousser gentiment la porte et de disparaître dans la chambre. L'homme observa sa femme, qui souriait toujours.

\- Donne-leur du temps." Dit-elle doucement. "- Peut-être que la voix d'Arthur est-ce dont Merlin a besoin pour se réveiller."

Balinor acquiesça, mais en ne voulant pas vraiment laisser Arthur seul avec son fils.

XOXOXOXOX

Arthur avança très lentement et précautionneusement vers le lit, en faisant extrêmement attention à ne pas marcher sur aucun des câbles des machines qui se superposer autour du lit. Arthur retint son souffle quand il vit le tube sortant de la bouche de son amour, également entassé avec des bandages. Le tube d'oxygène ressortant de son nez, les trois perfusions ressortant du bras droit de Merlin, les bandages sur son bras gauche. Ce fut trop pour le jeune homme et il éclata soudainement en sanglots. Amenant sa tête à celle de Merlin, il embrassa sa joue. Arthur finit par attraper une poignée de cheveux ébène noire dans son poing. Arthur renifla.

\- S'il te plaît, reviens-moi." Murmura-t-il. "- J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Alors tu ne peux pas me laisser. Sais-tu ce que cela me ferait ? Ça me tuerait de t'avoir perdu." Il déposa un autre baiser sur le front de Merlin.

\- Tu es si fort, Merlin, je sais que tu dépasseras ça."

Il baissa son regard sur le visage de son amour encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Et je te promets, quand tu iras mieux, je serai là chaque jour et je ne me reposerai pas tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé qui t'a fait ça. Je les retrouverai et je les ferai payer, peut importe ce qu'il en coûte. " Dit-il avec plus de rage.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Arthur Pendragon pouvait pleurer."

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent avant qu'il ne se retourne. Il fut choqué de voir qui se tenait là, tenant un petit bouquet de rose blanc dans ses mains.

\- Willard ?" Dit-il confus. "- Que fais-tu ici ?" Demanda-t-il en colère.

L'autre ado pencha la tête.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici pour les prochaines heures, Arthur. Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres de cette façon."

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent davantage.

\- De quoi es-tu en train de parler, bordel ?"

Les yeux bleus de l'autre garçon traînèrent sur la forme frêle de Merlin.

\- Nous sortons ensemble depuis un mois."

Arthur le fixa un moment avant qu'il ne hurle.

\- Sort d'ici, putain !

\- Arthur, j'ai pensé que tu devais savoir la vérité ! Je suis ton ami !"

Le blond secoua sa tête avec colère.

\- Tu es un menteur." Grogna-t-il.

\- Je ne le suis pas Arthur, je le jure. Nous...

\- Tu es un menteur." Cracha de nouveaux Arthur.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?" Interrogea Willard en retour.

\- Merlin n'est pas comme toi." Dit le blond dangereusement. "- Tu as pu être infidèle, mais Merlin n'est pas comme ça. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire pour me faire changer d'avis."

L'autre jeune homme resta à le fixer un moment avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était de ta faute, Arthur. Si seulement tu m'avais donné ce que je voulais, je serai resté."

Le blond ferma les yeux, encore plus en colère.

\- Juste, sort.

\- Je suis toujours disposé à te reprendre." Dit l'autre doucement. "- J'ai toujours mon grand lit double."

\- Sort !" Arthur le poussa avec force puis lança les rose blanc contre sa poitrine. - Ne reviens pas voir Merlin. Si je te vois à 3 mètres de cet hôpital, je ferai en sorte que tu as vraiment besoin d'y être."

Willard sourit d'un air suffisant.

\- j'arriverai à mes fins, Pendragon. J'ai toujours ce que je veux." Il observa le blond de haut en bas puis se tourna et partit.

Hunith, qui se tenait hors de la chambre, le fixa avec de grands yeux inquiets.

\- Arthur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qui s'est ça ?"

Le blond soutint le regard de la femme et ses yeux se remplir de larme. Il secoua la tête de colère puis passa ses bras autour d'Hunith.

\- Vous avez dit que je pouvais vous parler. J'en ai besoin."

Hunith le repoussa et le dévisage, inquiète. Elle acquiesça et plaça ses bras autour de l'adolescent.

\- Viens, mon cœur." Chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

à la prochaine fois, peut-être la semaine prochaine. Je le mettrais en page d'accueil

Traduction faite par Herenia (merci)

J'ai corrigé et changé quelques mots ou phrase.


	5. Chapter 13

Merci à Alamane-kun , audelie, didinou, de m'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. Merci encore et j'espère que vous allez aimé celui-ci. Allé bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 13

\- Merlin… Merlin, tu peux m'entendre ?

\- Donne-lui du temps. Il vient juste de se réveiller.

La voix d'une douce femme peu familière lui dit.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ça, dit cette fois une voix familière en chuchotant, - après tout ce temps. Merlin, fils ouvre les yeux pour moi.

Il essayait vraiment, mais ses yeux étaient comme collés ensemble. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avec eux.

\- Non Merlin, ne parle pas. Tu as un tube dans ta gorge et nous ne l'avons pas encore retiré, dit la femme avant de continuer, - si tu parles, tu vas plus endommager ta corde vocale avant que nous le retirons.

Merlin gloussa. Sa gorge était sèche et irritante, ça faisait mal juste lorsqu'il respirait. Est-ce qu'elle venait de dire un tube respiratoire ?. Merlin sentit soudainement une main poser sur le sien.

\- Merlin, serre mes doigts si tu m'entends.

Cette voix, il se sentait nerveux à l'intérieur. Il a besoin d'entendre cette voix, il ouvrit les yeux mais les ferma rapidement. La lumière de la chambre brûlait ses yeux.

\- Vous pouvez éteindre la lumière ? Dit docteure Glade à Balinor. Celui-ci a rapidement fait ce qu'elle lui demandait.

\- OK, Merlin...ouvre les yeux.

Très doucement Merlin ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda directement le plafond au-dessous de lui avant de regarder la personne qui avait pris sa main. Il maudit sa vue qui n'était pas terrible. Il savait qui était là, il voulait juste voir son visage. Merlin plissa les yeux. Il entendit une voix heureuse.

\- Par ici, chéri.

Merlin reconnut instantanément la voix de sa mère. Il sentit la main chaude caresser son visage, il pouvait voir clairement et regarda directement Arthur qui était assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit en tenant toujours sa main.

\- Merlin, c'est si bien de te voir finalement réveiller.

Merlin se tourna vers la voix et vit Morgana qui était assis à sa gauche.

\- J'étais tellement inquiète. Je pensais que tu ne te réveilleras pas.

Merlin le regarda confus. Se réveiller ?. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?. La docteure marcha jusqu'à lui en suivant les pensées de son patient. Elle commença à examiner ses yeux avec une petite lampe.

\- Merlin, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?. Ne parle pas, hoche juste la tête ou secoue le, elle ajouta rapidement. Merlin pensa un moment avant de hocher la tête doucement. Morgana regarda inquiet docteure Glade.

\- Ne vous inquiète pas. C'est parfaitement normal après un traumatisme d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ses souvenirs vont revenir dans quelques jours, elle dit doucement. Elle se retourna et fit signe à Hunith et Balinor, - je vais vous donnez quelques minutes avec lui. Je vais chercher un plateau repas pour qu'il puisse manger. C'est important qu'il mange après une si longue période, elle dit en marchant vers la sortie de la chambre. Merlin était encore plus confus. Il allait parler.

\- Merlin… dit Arthur en le réprimandant, - tu sais ce que la docteure à dit à propos de parler.

Merlin le regarda avant de hocher la tête. Son regard partit vers son bras. Il cligna des yeux et leva son bras gauche qui était bandé. Confus, il regarda les personnes autour de lui.

\- Merlin, fils, tu étais dans un incendie, expliqua son père. Le regard du garçon passa de son père à Arthur lorsqu'il parla.

\- à l'école. Ils disent que quelqu'un t'a enfermé dans le gymnase et que tu ne pouvais pas t'échapper.

Merlin commença à respirer fortement et secoua la tête.

\- Ils ont trouvé des indices, Merlin, chuchota Morgana, - le gymnase était verrouillé de l'extérieur avec une chaîne et il y avait de l'essence quasi tout sur le troisième étage qui menait vers la salle de sport. Heureusement que la salle du gymnase n'avait pas d'essence sinon le feu aurait pris quelques secondes pour tout brûler.

Merlin regarda cette fois sa mère qui pleurait.

\- La police était venue ici tout le temps, chéri, elle regarda la porte, - tu es sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que la police trouve qui a voulu te tuer.

Arthur lécha sa lèvre inférieure et respira

\- Est-ce que… je peux avoir un moment seul avec Merlin ?

Balinor regarda le blond.

\- S'il vous plaît, dit-il faiblement, - C'est important. J'ai attendu tout le mois.

Mois ?. Les yeux de Merlin posèrent sur Arthur. Hunith fit signe qu'elle avait compris et dit:

\- Prends tout le temps que tu as besoin.

Elle agrippa gentiment l'épaule de son mari et le poussa vers la sortie.

\- Vient Morgana, finit-elle.

Elle regarda sérieusement un moment Arthur. C'était ce regard qui avait toujours tendance à lui faire peur. Ce regard disait « si tu le fais du mal, je te tue ». Elle les laissa. Arthur vérifia si la porte était bien fermée avant de revenir s'asseoir.

\- Merlin, je…, il se tut quand soudainement il sentit sa main être pris par celui de son amoureux en le faisant lever de son siège et se pencher vers lui. Il regarda Merlin dans les yeux et prit une brève respiration. Quand Merlin ouvrit ses yeux, des larmes apparurent.

\- Je…

\- Ne parle pas Merlin, chuchota Arthur urgemment mais Merlin secoua la tête obstinément.

\- C...ui…, sa voix était rauque. Il baissa les yeux alors que sa gorge était sèche. Il essaya de reparler à nouveau, mais sa voix ne sortait pas.

\- Merlin, calme-toi. Repose ta gorge. C'est n'est pas le moment, tu me le diras plus tard. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose.

Merlin cligna des yeux. Il hocha la tête pour que le blond continue. Arthur se pencha légèrement en faisant en sorte de s'asseoir à côté de Merlin.

\- Tu sais à propos de tes anciens camarades… tu sais

Merlin fit signe lentement mais toujours confus. Arthur ramena la main de Merlin sur ses lèvres.

\- J'aurais dû te le dire tout à l'heure, Merlin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais ta mère m'a convaincu que tu comprendrais'', ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur Merlin, - elle m'a dit tout à-propos de nous, il continua, - mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu m'as donné l'occasion de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et si ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, je ne t'aurai pas dit ça.

Merlin caressa lentement la joue de son amant lorsque ses larmes tombèrent. Merlin savait qu'importe ce que son amoureux voulait dire, il ne changera pas la perception de ce qui faisait Arthur lui. Arthur se racla la gorge.

\- Willard et moi… nous sommes sorties ensemble...pendant deux ans.

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Arthur continua.

\- Au début, il était parfait, tu sais. Je pense qu'il m'aimait, mais tout avait changé lorsque je l'ai surpris avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le jour suivant, j'ai voulu rompre avec lui, Arthur prit une longue respiration avant de continuer, - il m'a enfoncé et a essayé de…, le blond secoua la tête avec rage, - j'ai pris l'objet le plus proche et j'ai frappé sa tête avec une plaque de verre. Ça m'a donné le temps de m'enfuir.

Merlin fronça les sourcils en tenant Arthur. Il secoua la tête.

\- A...mi.., il dit confusément parce que Arthur restait toujours avec ce connard après ce qui lui est arrivé. Arthur lui donna un triste sourire

\- Willard m'a menacé de dire à mon père à propos de cette relation si je le laissais de côté. Il s'est quel genre d'homme est mon père donc il sait très bien que ce n'est pas bon pour moi s'il l'apprend.

Merlin était en colère. Alors, Willard utilisait Arthur depuis tout ce temps comme un...Merlin soupira et il mit la tête d'Arthur sur sa poitrine, il sanglotait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait dire à la personne qu'il avait vécu la même chose.

\- Il était ici, dit lentement Arthur, - il m'a dit de choses, je ne l'ai pas cru.

Merlin tira Arthur doucement pour voir son visage

\- Il m'a dit que tu sortais avec lui

Merlin secoua la tête de dégoût.

\- Je ne l'ai pas cru, Arthur répéta plus doucement en ramenant sa tête près de la poitrine de Merlin, - je sais que tu es meilleur que ça. Je ressens comme si je connaissais ton cœur et ton âme. Comme je sais que tu es meilleur que moi-même.

Merlin hocha la tête et emmena la tête d'Arthur vers lui doucement pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, puis sa joue, puis son front. Il se sentait bizarre, c'était lui qui d'habitude devait être protégé et maintenant, il ressentait la nécessité de le protéger. C'était agréable.

À suivre…

* * *

Chapitre 14 bientôt.

J'espère que vous avez aimé...


	6. Chapter 14

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires pour le chapitre 13. Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus court.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 14:

Merlin s'impatientait maintenant. Il était resté au lit pendant une semaine entière et sa mère le baby-sittait. Elle venait tous les matins pour lui donner le petit-déjeuner à la cuillère pour ensuite essuyer sa bouche avec une serviette puis elle se recula. Merlin soupira avant de regarder vers la porte où se tenait Arthur qui riait. Le blond marcha jusqu'à son lit.

\- Je pense que je peux prendre la suite,'' dit-il en attrapant l'assiette remplie de pommes de terre de la main d'Hunith. Il riait encore lorsqu'il vit Merlin mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas une pose ?'' suggéra Arthur, - allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner et je vais prendre du temps ici.

Hunith le foudroya des yeux et tenta de reprendre l'assiette.

\- Je suis très capable de gérer…'' elle se tut quand une main douce saisie la sienne, elle se retourna vers son fils qui avait un regard suppliant sur son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de rire silencieusement.

\- Je vois'' dit elle faiblement, - un nouveau médecin est ici!

\- Maman'' dit Merlin d'une voix rauque, - s'il te plaît…

Hunith se mit à rire.

\- Je suppose que je peux vous laisser tous les deux pendant un moment'' elle regarda ensuite Arthur, - pas d'amusement...

Arthur s'assura qu'elle était bien partie avant de regarder Merlin en marchant vers lui. Il posa le plateau sur la petite table et les lèvres de Merlin et les siennes se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser. Arthur se détacha lentement de lui en donnant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres roses qu'il aimait embrasser et dit :

\- Tu as l'air d'être dans une meilleur forme, dit-il tout bas.

Merlin sourit en arrière.

\- Seulement.

\- Ah, h, ah '' râla Arthur, - qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de parler trop tôt ?

Merlin roula des yeux.

\- Je me sens mieux.

Arthur leva un sourcil.

\- Ta voix n'est pourtant pas mieux. Tu vas endommager tes cordes vocales comme a dit la docteure Glade.

Merlin hocha la tête d'ennui faisant rire Arthur, il se pencha en avant sur le lit. Arthur s'assit sur le bord et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Merlin.

\- Une idée quand je serai capable de t'embrasser sur un rendez-vous ?

Merlin roula ses yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Docteure Glade dit…

\- Merlin arrête de parler'' dit Arthur en atteignant la petite table, - c'est pour ça que Morgana t'a apporté ça, et en lui donnant un bloc note et un stylo. Merlin roula encore des yeux en écrivant quelque chose et le donna à Arthur. Le blond en question le lit à voix haute.

\- Docteure Glade a dit pas avant que ma blessure du cou ne soit guéri après qu'ils aient retiré le tube respiratoire, Arthur expira, - ça peut prendre des mois, dit-il irrité.

Merlin hocha la tête avant de diriger sa main vers les bandages sur son cou en tirant sur eux. Arthur l'arrêta rapidement.

\- Si tu tires sur eux, tes points de suture seront infectés, dit-il faiblement.

\- Je suis en train de… Arthur secoua la tête en lui montrant le bloc note et le stylo sur ses genoux.

Merlin soupira de nouveau puis écrit.

\- Je vais essayer de te montrer qu'ils sont déjà guéris, Arthur lit puis hocha la tête, - c'est super. Dit-il en ne convainquant pas Merlin avec ce bonheur forcé. Le garçon sourit tristement et toucha le visage d'Arthur.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

Arthur sourit en hochant lentement la tête. Il tendit la main et remit à Merlin le plateau de nourriture.

\- Tu devrais finir de manger. Je vais à la salle de bain, tu seras bien ? Arthur pointa la petite porte à l'intérieur de la pièce. Merlin sourit en guise de bonne foi et regarda Arthur marcher vers la salle de bain. Le garçon soupira et se recoucha sur le lit toujours les yeux ouverts.

\- Quand j'ai entendu que tu as survécu à l'incendie, je devais te voir pour le croire !

Merlin sauta vite de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Comment… vous êtes rentré ici, il grinça puis regarda vers la porte demandant où les flics étaient passés. Ils n'étaient pas censés le surveiller. Il s'approcha plus près du bord lorsque la personne était venue plus près de lui en le faisant tomber du lit, le sol était froid. Il émit un soupir douloureux quand il sentit son bras le brûler. Il y avait un petit rire.

\- Tu es si faible. Comment tu t'es échappé ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

\- Arthur.

Il vit des bottes dans son champ de mire.

\- Et lui ?

\- Il est dans l'autre pièce, Merlin força sa voix endommagée pour répondre.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

Juste à ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en laissant Arthur passer avec un visage humide.

\- Hey, Merlin, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas une douche, dit-il en plaisantant mais sa blague était vite oubliée, - qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre'' il leva les yeux et plissa ses sourcils, - père que faites-vous ici ?

* * *

NB : J'espère que vous avez aimé ...^^

chapitre 15 bientôt


	7. Chapter 15

Merci pour vos commentaires. Cela fait très plaisir.

Traduit par Herenia.

Beta: oui sur quasi tous les chapitres précédents et à venir.

Avis au lecteur: Durant les mois je ne pourrais plus poster, la raison, j'ai envie d'avancer dans les traduction au moins comme ça, je pourrais poster un chapitre chaque semaine, je l'espère. Et puis les cours ont reprit, je le ferais pendant mes pauses. J'adore les pauses haha^^. Sinon bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15

\- Père, que faites-vous ici ?"

Uther haussa les épaules et marcha vers son fils.

\- Je savais que tu serais ici. Je veux être à tes côtés, fils. Je veux te montrer que je me sens concerné."

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Se sentir concerné...?

\- Vous voulez... être à mes côtés ?" dit-il sans y croire et plein de sarcasmes. Il se moqua et lui offrit un rire moqueur, avant de marcher vers Merlin ignorant totalement son père. Uther regarda son fils alors qu'il aidait l'idiot au sol.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été là Arthur, j'ai juste-"

\- Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Arthur quand Merlin enroula doucement ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr," murmura le garçon. Il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher correctement, forçant toujours sur sa voix pour parler clairement sans opération pour guérir sa gorge qui pourrait endommager ses cordes vocales.

\- As-tu besoin du docteur?" demanda Arthur, inquiet.

Merlin secoua la tête. Il s'éloigna et Arthur put voir qu'il tremblait et ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

\- Hey." Arthur souleva le visage du garçon pour rencontrer ses prunelles. - qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Merlin fit de son mieux pour ignorer Uther, pour essayer d'ignorer le fait que cet homme le fusillait du regard. Il inspira profondément.

\- Tu resteras ce soir avec moi ?"

Le blond hocha rapidement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas refuser la seule chose que son amour voulait.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer et prendre des affaires."

Merlin acquiesça.

\- Je serai vite de retour." Arthur embrassa le front de Merlin gentiment puis murmura., - je te le promets." Il aida le garçon à retourner dans son lit et l'embrassa affectueusement sur les lèvres, puis se tourna pour voir que son père était parti.

XOXOXOXOX

Uther sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Après trois sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha.

\- Et bien, c'est une surprise," dit la voix.

Uther sauta hors de la limousine alors qu'il parlait.

\- J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose. Je payerai généreusement pour vos services."

L'homme fredonna au téléphone et Uther put entendre son sourire.

\- Dites-moi, que veut le puissant Uther Pendragon ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour me débarrasser de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui a eu plusieurs chances de s'échapper mais qui n'en a pris aucunes."

XOXOXOXOX

Merlin se réveilla au milieu de la nuit à cause de murmures. Il regarda à sa droite pour voir Arthur assis sur une chaise qui parlait au téléphone. Le blond souriait.

\- Je te le promets, Hunith, je vais prendre soin de lui. Reposes-toi simplement. Bye." Il raccrocha avec un petit sourire, puis jeta un regard à la télé accrochée au mur. Le blond fronça les sourcils et regarda à sa droite pour voir Merlin souriant. Arthur lui rendit son sourire.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?"

Merlin ronronna.

\- Depuis une minute," dit-il fronçant les sourcils lorsque sa voix sonna éraillée.

Arthur acquiesça.

\- Ton docteur est venu, elle a dit que tu pourrais rentrer chez toi dans deux jours aussi longtemps que tu ne forces pas sur ta voix."

Merlin ouvrit sa bouche pour parler de nouveau, mais...

\- Elle a aussi dit que tu risquais d'avoir la gorge douloureuse en parlant alors qu'elle t'a aussi dit de ne pas le faire." expliqua Arthur avec un petit sourire amusé.

Merlin soupira puis s'allongea sur le dos, et regarda le téléphone.

\- Je me sens comme un muet."

Arthur sourit puis se leva de son siège, marchant vers le lit et s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur de Merlin pendant que le garçon était dans son lit.

\- Merlin? J'ai... quelque chose que je voudrais te donner..."

Le jeune homme regarda vers le blond et fronça les sourcils.

\- Me donner ?"

Arthur hocha la tête.

\- Depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, à vrai dire." Il s'humidifia les lèvres. -je suis juste... effrayé. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je veux quelque chose en re-"

\- Vas-tu juste me le donner Arthur," sourit Merlin, - je te connais déjà. Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'utiliser d'aucune façon. Tout ce que tu me donnes, je sais que ça vient du cœur. Et qu'importe ce que c'est, je le garderai précieusement."

Arthur le fixa un court instant avant d'accepter et de fouiller dans sa poche. Il sembla y réfléchir un moment avant de sortir sa main tenant un tissu rouge plié. Merlin sourit et le prit.

\- Mon père me l'a donné quand j'avais dix ans." conta Arthur, - j'avais l'habitude de faire des cauchemars, et comme il travaillait beaucoup... et bien... Je me souviens que je le suppliais pour qu'il évite le travail mais il ne m'écoutait jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me souviens qu'il m'a donné ça. Il m'a dit que c'était à ma mère. Il m'a dit que même s'il travaillait, il serait toujours là, juste comme ma mère après qu'elle soit morte. Son mouchoir m'a apporté du réconfort lorsque je ne pouvais pas dormir."

Merlin le regarda tristement.

\- Amusant, hein ? Que ma mère décédée soit plus souvent là que mon père vivant ?"

Merlin baissa les yeux sur le tissu. Arthur lui donnait le mouchoir de sa mère décédée ? Le garçon secoua gentiment la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre ça, Arthur."

\- Je veux te le donner."

\- C'est ta mè-"

\- Merlin, s'il te plaît ?"

Le jeune homme l'observa.

\- Prends-le," dit doucement Arthur, - c'était l'amour et le réconfort de ma mère. Je veux que tu ressentes ça de moi, même quand je ne suis pas avec toi."

Merlin releva le regard et acquiesça.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tout ce que tu me donneras, je le chérirai. Je sais à quel point ceci est important pour toi, je le chérirai encore plus."

Arthur sourit.

\- Essaye-le."

Merlin sourit et ouvrir le tissu. L'adolescent sursauta devant ce qui brillait sous ses yeux. Arthur eut un sourire alors qu'il regardait Merlin soulever la chaîne en or avec un anneau brillant en argent et le fixer.

\- C'est... magnifique," murmura Merlin. Il reporta son regard sur Arthur, qui souriait toujours.

\- C'était également à ma mère."

Merlin fronça plus gravement les sourcils.

\- Je veux que tu l'aies."

\- Arthur, tu ne devrais pas donner ça... tu sais, dans le cas où tu te marierais."

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit et il hocha la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment préoccupé par mon futur, là, maintenant. Tu es ici, tu es le seul à qui je veux le donner."

\- Mais-"

Arthur râla, ennuyé et tira soudainement Merlin jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Merlin sembla retenir son souffle quand le blond s'éloigna.

\- Ne peux-tu pas juste dire oui, pour une fois ?" taquina-t-il.

Merlin inspira profondément et hocha la tête en tremblant.

\- O..ouais... bien sûr... Je vais en prendre soin." Il s'éclaircit la gorge et plissa les yeux. - um... quelle était la question déjà ?"

Arthur rit à voix basse.

* * *

Chapitre 16 ...

j'en sais rien. Aller visiter mon profil, je mets des mises à jours souvent.

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? ^^


	8. Chapter 16

Bêta : oui

Traduction fait par Herenia

Merci encore pour vos commentaire et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 16

(Deux jours plus tard)

Arthur maintient le bras de Merlin et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit dans la chambre de Hunith et Balinor.

\- Attention avec ton bras, murmura le blond.

Merlin sourit.

\- Je vais bien, Arthur, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Arthur sourit et embrassa le haut du crâne de son copain.

\- Je serai dans la cuisine avec Hunith. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler."

Merlin gloussa.

\- Je vais bien, Arthur. Mais je le ferai, ajouta-t-il lorsque le blond le fixa soudainement avec sérieux.

Quand tout le monde quitta finalement la chambre, un Balinor riant s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur le genou de Merlin.

\- Comment te sens-tu vraiment, fils ?

Merlin rit.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas, papa ?

Balinor secoua négativement la tête.

Merlin humidifia ses lèvres et s'appuya contre le lit.

\- Mon bras me fait toujours mal et j'ai toujours des vertiges et des nausées.

Balinor hocha tristement la tête, il a perdu immédiatement son sourire.

\- Ton bras souffre toujours des brûlures, et les effets secondaires viennent des médicaments que le médecin t'a donné.

Merlin sourit une nouvelle fois et reposa sa tête contre le panneau du lit.

\- Je ne veux juste pas qu'ils le sachent, dit-il en indiquant d'un geste où Hunith, Morgana et Arthur préparaient le dîner. Balinor rit à moitié chaleureusement avant de se rapprocher sur le lit.

\- Tu es très fort, Merlin, tu le sais ça ? Mon très courageux garçon, tu grandis, peut être as-tu déjà trouvé ton premier amour. Je n'approuve peut être pas son père mais…. Arthur est quelqu'un de très attentionné, nous pouvons tous le voir. Et le fait que tu es choisi quelqu'un d'attentionné montre que tu es ouvert d'esprit, que tu fais attention aux autres. Et tu t'es accroché à Arthur peu importe ce que nous disions.

Merlin le fixa.

\- Tu as choisi de te fier à ton instinct, Merlin et je suis fier de toi.

Le garçon sourit, baissant soudainement son regard sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- Tu sais, Arthur n'a jamais été mauvais pour moi, pas même lorsqu'il s'est présenté à moi à l'école.

Balinor hocha la tête de compréhension.

\- C'étaient ses amis, vraiment, dit doucement Merlin, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, - il n'a plus traîné avec eux une seule fois depuis que l'on s'est rencontré.

Balinor fronça les sourcils.

-….Arthur a tourné le dos à ses amis pour ton bien ?

Merlin acquiesça et son père sourit de nouveau.

\- Maintenant c'est le grand amour.

Merlin sourit encore. Balinor sourit soudain narquoisement.

\- Donc…. à quand le mariage ?

Les yeux de Merlin s'ouvrirent en grand et il bredouilla :

\- Q-q-quoi….?

L'homme tendit le bras et attrapa la bague accrochée autour du cou de Merlin. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et saisit l'anneau en riant.

\- Oh, il secoua la tête en rougissant, - ce n'était pas une demande.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista son père. Merlin rit plus fort et confirma.

\- Oui, absolument. C'était juste un façon pour lui de dire « Je t'aime et je serais toujours là ».

Balinor hocha la tête. L'homme se leva du lit, tapotant le genou de Merlin une dernière fois.

\- Repose-toi, fiston.

Il marcha vers la vitre et ferma le rideau, assombrissant légèrement la pièce. Puis il marcha vers le mur où l'interrupteur de la lumière se trouvait.

\- Laisse-la allumée, protesta rapidement Merlin. Balinor acquiesça puis s'en alla, fermant la porte doucement. Le sourire de l'homme se fana soudainement et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il vit Morgana et Arthur discuter sur le canapé alors que Hunith était dans la cuisine en train de mettre du pain dans le four. Balinor fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous avons assez pour du pain à l'ail ?

Sa femme sourit gentiment, avec gratitude.

\- Arthur l'a acheté.

Balinor acquiesça.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait l'amener en thérapie.

Hunith fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- Nous allons amener Arthur en thérapie parce qu'il a acheté le pain ? dit-elle confuse. Balinor ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Non, chérie, je parle de Merlin.

Hunith soupira et referma le four.

\- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas le permettre, Balinor. Spécialement depuis qu'ils ont pris l'assurance.'' Elle se dirigea vers la cuisinière où une marmite était en train de bouillir. Balinor secoua la tête.

\- De la soupe ?

\- C'était l'idée d'Arthur. Il a acheté du ragoût de bœuf donc nous n'aurons pas à manger le riz pur.

L'homme sentit soudainement son cœur voler en éclats. Il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de sa famille et soudainement ce…. garçon arrivait et commençait à obtenir tout ce que Balinor souhaitait avoir. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant, si insulté, puis finalement reconnaissant et d'un coup déterminé.

\- J'étais en train de penser peut être que je devrais reprendre l'école.

Hunith cessa ce qu'elle faisait puis se tourna lentement, dévisageant son mari.

\- L'école ? Comme en…. candidat libre ?

Balinor acquiesça. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ne voulant pas vraiment suggérer ses pensées

\- Nous pourrions utiliser les économies universitaires des enfants, murmura-t-il doucement. Les cours ne durent que quelques mois, et je sais où ils donnent des leçons gratuites d'informatiques. Avant que qu'ils n'entrent à l'université, j'aurai récupéré l'argent.

Hunith secoua soudainement la tête.

\- Chérie, ce serait un pas en avant !

\- Non, dit fermement sa femme.

\- Je veux prendre soin de cette famille, Hunith. Je ne peux pas faire ça avec un niveau scolaire de la classe de seconde, se défendit-il.

Hunith secoua encore la tête.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas. Même si tu es capable de récupérer l'argent….

\- Pourquoi pas ?

La femme garda le silence un moment alors qu'elle contemplait le ragoût dans la marmite.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'économies.

Balinor cligna rapidement des yeux, choqué.

\- Pas d'économies ?

Hunith acquiesça tristement, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

\- Ce sont nos enfants, Balinor. Il faisait froid et tu essayais de trouver un travail, mais personne ne voulait t'engager'' elle secoua la tête, - je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir de faim, dit-elle tout bas, - alors, j'ai utilisé une partie de l'argent quand tu ne travaillais pas, et j'en ai utilisé une autre partie pour la facture du chauffage, renifla-t-elle, - et le reste pour les frais d'hôpital de Merlin.

Balinor expira et se pencha sur le comptoir les yeux fermés.

\- Combien reste-t-il ?

Hunith déglutit d'un ton sec.

\- 27$.

Balinor soupira.

\- Il manque 2000, constata-t-il. Il secoua encore sa tête et se tourna vers sa femme, l'attira dans une forte étreinte. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête.

\- Les choses vont s'arranger, je te le promets.

Arthur se tenait près de l'angle de la cuisine, observant tristement. Il fit lentement marche arrière et se retourna, fixant le sol. Il regarda en direction de la chambre des parents dont la porte était légèrement ouverte et pu voir Merlin dormir. Le blond sourit lorsqu'une idée vînt à lui et il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Arthur ? interrogea Morgana, confuse.

\- Je reviens. Donne moi une demi-heure. Ne commencez pas sans moi, s'il te plaît. Puis il se tourna et partit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Arthur frappa à la porte du bureau de son père puis entra sans attendre de réponse.

\- Père, puis-je te demander quelque chose…. en tant qu'adulte ?

Uther gloussa.

\- Tu es à peine un adulte, fils, mais tu peux essayer.

Arthur alla directement au but.

\- Que dirais-tu d'acheter un immeuble ?

Uther se moqua et partit dans un éclat de rire.

\- fils, réalises-tu le nombre d'immeubles que je possède ? Bien trop pour les compter.

Arthur hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en acheter un autre…. dans la basse ville ? Où les pauvres…. les infortunés vivent ?

Uther posa le stylo qu'il tenait.

\- Ne me distrais pas, Arthur.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Il s'approcha du bureau. Pense à toute l'attention que tu vas en tirer, les médias ne vont pas reculer devant un riche homme qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour sauver une pauvre.

Uther fronça les sourcils.

\- Une famille ?

Arthur se figea un long moment, avant d'acquiescer, déterminé.

\- Oui…. pas seulement une famille, mais toutes les autres familles de l'immeuble.

Uther le fixa.

\- Tu as parlé des médias, père. C'est ce que tu dois faire. Aider la famille de Merlin à joindre les deux bouts, parler de ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas en face des caméras, personne ne va s'opposer à toi quand ils entendront ce que tu as fait. Tout ce que tu voudras sera à toi, essaya Arthur.

Uther sourit.

\- Donc…. la famille Emrys est vraiment si pauvre, chantonna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son bureau. Un sourire suffisant apparu sur son visage, - dis-moi fils, où vivent-ils ?

Arthur sourit joyeusement et attrapa un bout de papier sur le bureau de son père pour y noter l'adresse. Il la glissa devant Uther qui le saisit en souriant.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Merci, souffla Arthur, puis il se tourna et partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amour.

Uther fixa le papier les sourcils froncés et sortit son téléphone. Après deux sonneries….

\- Êtes-vous prêt pour le boulot ?

\- Oui. Dîtes moi, où est-ce que je le trouve ?

à suivre

* * *

à bientôt et passer un joyeux Halloween^^.

ça devient de plus en plus intéressant.

Et Herenia j'ai changé quelques trucs et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.


	9. Chapter 17

Bonne année en retard. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps, mais je reprends du service. Pour ce qui a envie de suivre l'histoire regarder sur mon profil pour les mises à jours pour cette histoire. Pour tout le monde bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos commentaires. Cela me fait très plaisir et ça m'a motivé à traduire vite.

Bêta: oui

* * *

Chapitre 17

Il regarda les parents marcher en dehors du bâtiment avec la sœur. Il pensait que le garçon était trop malade pour quitter la maison. La mère et le père embrassèrent le front de leur fille et ils se séparèrent chacun prenant une route différente. L'homme sourit sombrement, il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et partit vers le bâtiment. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte à droite de la rue Sunset 213. Il tira sur ses gants pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne glissent pas et monta les escaliers.

XOXOXOXOX

Merlin était assis sur le canapé, regardant Arthur, qui allait et venait de la cuisine, en faisant ce qu'il avait promis à Hunith. Il était en train de nettoyer, Merlin sourit. Il se leva doucement du canapé et marcha vers la cuisine alors qu'Arthur lui tournait le dos. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la ceinture de couleur d'or. Arthur frissonna légèrement et attrapa son amant par la taille et le tira vers lui.

\- Tu es censé te reposer.

Merlin cligna des yeux en souriant affectueusement et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Le blond sourit chaleureusement.

\- Je suppose que je peux te pardonner,'' murmura-t-il. Merlin sourit en mordant sa lèvre inférieure avant de mettre sa main sur le visage de son amant.

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que nous sommes tout seuls'' Merlin sourit et ses mains glissèrent le long des épaules parfait d'Arthur puis sur son torse, ses bras et ses mains. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et le brun sourit doucement puis se retourna en emmenant Arthur avec lui vers le canapé.

Le blond cligna des yeux confus mais sourit tout de même. Il se laissa faire, Merlin le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et il se mit au-dessous d'Arthur qui fronça les sourcils soudainement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas,'' murmura Merlin, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au visage du blond, il se pencha pour venir l'embrasser, - je ne vais pas essayer de faire quoi que ce soit.

Arthur ria doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui doit te le dire ?

Merlin rit légèrement.

\- Tu peux si tu veux mais,'' il se pencha vers l'oreille du blond,- je pense que tu le veux aussi,'' murmura le brun faiblement. Arthur déglutit nerveusement.

\- Vouloir quoi ? Il murmura faiblement.

Merlin se lécha les lèvres et déglutit nerveusement puis donna à Arthur un nouveau baiser. Ses mains parcoururent la chemise d'Arthur avant de défaire un par un les boutons de celui-ci. Merlin déglutit et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

\- Tu le veux maintenant ?

Arthur cligna rapidement des yeux avant que sa respiration devienne profonde comme jamais et il tendit la main et saisit l'arrière de la tête du brun.

\- Dieu, oui'' il tira le brun et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser désespéré. Il suça les lèvres roses pales de Merlin, aimant le goût sucré qu'elles avaient prises au petit déjeuner. Arthur respira un bon coup avant de saisir la taille de Merlin et le tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve sur le canapé. Les mains du blond touchaient le corps du brun partout, Merlin ne faisait que gémir.

Ils se séparément pour reprendre leur souffle avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent. Leur baiser mouillé résonnait à travers toute la maison. Arthur se déplaça vers le bas du corps de Merlin en faisant gémir et haleter faiblement le brun. Arthur baissa les yeux à la vue de Merlin, son visage était rouge, ses lèvres gonflées et légèrement ouvertes et ses yeux vitreux à travers ses lunettes.

Merlin sourit et tendit sa main pour continuer à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son amour. Seulement, cette fois-ci, désespérément, Arthur se pencha en arrière et continua ses baisers fougueux. Il était heureux quand la bouche de Merlin s'ouvrit et obtint un goût délicieux quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Merlin gémit et essaya de pousser son corps vers le haut mais c'était inutile, il mit fin au baiser.

\- Arthur,'' il respira,- s'il te plaît.

Le blond sourit.

\- S'il te plaît quoi ?!'' dit-il tout bas en le taquinant. Merlin soupira profondément.

\- Touche-moi,'' murmura-t-il alors que le blond le regardait. Merlin s'agrippa à la main du blond. Alors que la main d'Arthur partait vers la partie la plus sensible du garçon, d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

Arthur sursauta et leva la tête. Les yeux du blond s'élargissent en voyant ce qu'il se passait, il agit rapidement en tirant Merlin du canapé.

\- ça tire.

Merlin cria lorsque lui et Arthur tombèrent du canapé alors que les tirs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Arthur garda en permanence Merlin en dessous de lui. Les cris du brun résonnait encore. Arthur couvrit les cris du brun en mettant la paume de sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Sh, sh, sh ! Tout va bien !

Le garçon essayait de se relâcher secouant sa tête de droite à gauche loin de la porter de sa bouche.

\- Merlin...Merlin...Merlin!Tout va bien ?!

Le garçon se figea et fixa les yeux du blond.

\- Arthur'' Merlin saisit son bras fermement.

\- ça va ?

\- Il pourrait être encore là'' dit le brun désespérément essayant d'attraper les bras d'Arthur.

Arthur regarda à travers le coin supérieur du canapé et vu tout à coup une femme hystérique courir vers l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Bonjour ?!Tout le monde va bien ?

Arthur regarda à nouveau Merlin qui commençait à respirer beaucoup trop rapidement et trop fort.

\- Merlin ?

\- Je ne peux pas respirer'' dit le garçon d'une voix rauque. Les sourcils d'Arthur rétrécirent et, soudainement, il grimpa sur ses pieds et courut vers la chambre à coucher. Il entendit la femme crier.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Il claqua la porte et ouvrit les tiroirs près du lit, saisit l'inhalateur et partit en courant pour aller dans le salon où la femme était maintenant à côté du brun qui haletait. Elle parlait au téléphone urgemment, sûrement, aux ambulanciers ou à la police.

\- Restez loin de lui'' cria-t-elle mais Arthur ne l'écouta pas.

\- Bouge'' il a apporté l'inhalateur à la bouche de Merlin et appuya. Le brun commença à inhaler, en commençant à reprendre une longue respiration avant de lâcher. Merlin se tenait par terre en prenant des profondes respirations pendant un moment.

\- Encore, Merlin. Avance.

Il ramena l'inhalateur à la bouche du garçon et répéta les mêmes gestes. Merlin inhala de nouveau en obtenant de l'air frais dans ses poumons avant de se libérer. Il se leva du sol en prenant l'air qu'il nécessitait.

Arthur porta sa main sur la poitrine de Merlin et hocha la tête.

\- Respire lentement. Dedans et dehors, voilà.

La femme regarda les deux garçons pendant un moment. Merlin ferma les yeux et renifla.

\- Je vais bien'' murmura-t-il. Arthur acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Bien'' il leva les yeux vers la femme,- pouvez-vous lui apporter de l'eau ?

Elle regarda le blond incertain pendant un moment avant d'hocher la tête et rapidement fit le chemin vers la cuisine. Arthur aida Merlin à s'asseoir dos au canapé. La femme revint avec l'eau et le tendit à Arthur qui acquiesça en la remerciant.

\- Allonge-toi.

Merlin fit ce qu'il demandait. Sa tête se reposa sur le dos du canapé. Arthur était assis à côté de lui et secoua la tête.

\- Diable, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Pourquoi quelqu'un a voulu…

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et regarda la femme qui était devant elle.

\- Nimueh ? Pouvez-vous nous donner quelques instants ?!

La femme soupira et regarda Arthur avant d'hocher la tête. Lorsque Merlin entendu la porte se refermer lentement , il prit une longue respiration.

\- Arthur, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire'', il tourna la tête vers le blond et déglutit nerveusement puis retient son souffle, - ton père essaie de me tuer.

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite...


	10. Chapter 18

Bêta: oui et bonne lecture

Chapitre 18

* * *

Morgane et Hunith marchaient jusqu'à l'immeuble tandis que Balinor attrapait les derniers sacs de courses. L'homme pouvait les entendre plaisanter sur le fait qu'elles portaient chacune un sac et qu'elles avaient laissé les trois derniers pour lui. Il ferma la porte de la voiture avec un coup de pied puis, marcha.

\- Oui, oui. Vous êtes très drôles,'' dit il sarcastiquement mais ne pouvait pas effacer son sourire,- vous pouvez au moins me tenir la porte d'entrée, non ?'' dit-il en les charriant et se dirigeant vers le bâtiment. Il entendit les rires. Hunith se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, leurs sourires se perdirent en voyant des policiers bloqués les escaliers menant à leur appartement.

Balinor remit le sac à Hunith et l'autre à Morgane avant que les deux ne puissent protester puis il marcha jusqu'à l'escalier en sautant quelques marches. L'inquiétude le percuta en pensant à Merlin. Son fils avait vécu trop en si peu de temps, il ne voulait pas perdre son fils unique, même si Morgane était sa fille unique, mais il y avait une différence. Une fille était plus spéciale à sa mère qu'un fils était toujours spécial à son père.

Là encore, quelles étaient les chances que Merlin soit blessé ?

\- Excusez-moi!Excusez-moi!''cria Balinor, désespéramment, en voyant la police qui bloquait l'entrée de leur appartement. Il se figea sur place en voyant sa maison détruite avec des trous de balles et Merlin assit sur le canapé. Un ambulancier s'occupait de nettoyer la blessure sur son front. Balinor fit son chemin et poussa le médecin à côté pour arriver où était Merlin. Le brun, en voyant son père, se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Sh...Sh, ça va.

Balinor ferma les yeux de colère et tenait la tête de son fils en embrassant les cheveux du brun.

\- Oh mon...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Hunith et Morgane réussirent, finalement, à arriver à l'étage et couraient toutes les deux à l'intérieur de l'appartement en laissant tomber négligemment les sacs sur la table à café, sur le chemin de Merlin.

Balinor recula lentement et essuya les larmes de son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le garçon secoua la tête.

\- C'est arrivé si vite. Il est sorti de nul part.

\- Qui ?''demanda Balinor avec colère,'' le côté paternel prenait un coup, il n'était pas là pour le protéger.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

Les sourcils de Balinor rétrécirent, sa colère était palpable. Merlin renifla.

\- Mais je sais qui est derrière tout ceci.

Les sourcils de Balinor s'adoucirent tout doucement mais, au lieu de cela, elles augmentèrent.

\- Dites-moi!'' murmura-t-il.

\- La police font déjà quelque chose.

La famille leva les yeux pour voir Arthur qui sortait de la cuisine avec deux agents de police.

\- Vous êtes monsieur Emrys ?'' demanda un policier.

\- Oui'' l'homme ne voulait pas paraître grossier, mais sa colère ne laisserait aucune gentillesse.

\- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour obtenir monsieur Pendragon en garde à vue pour les attaques qu'il a fait à votre fils. Nous voudrions juste que vous…

\- Quoi ?'' Balinor se leva sur ses pieds lentement,- que vous venez vous de dire ?

\- Monsieur Emrys,'' dit le blond faiblement mais Balinor ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'il entourait. Le policer regarda Arthur puis Merlin puis, à nouveau, Balinor.

\- Je pensais que votre fils vous l'avait dit. Uther Pendragon était derrière les attaques sur Merlin.

\- Les attaques avec un S cela signifie plusieurs,'' dit Balinor. Il regarda Arthur avec dégoût.

\- Je ne savais pas jusqu'à ce que Merlin me l'ait dit, il y a environ une heure, après que quelqu'un ait essayé de nous tuer.

Hunith courut jusqu'à Merlin et jeta ses bras autour de lui en sanglotant bruyamment.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'' demanda Morgane avec inquiétude. Merlin hocha la tête.

\- Uther Pendragon a essayé de tuer mon fils ?!

Le policier soupira.

\- Écoutez, Pendragon a fait cela pendant un bon moment. Arthur nous a certainement dit certaines choses qui pourraient aider sur ce cas. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de l'attraper en flagrant délit et l'enfermer pour de bon.

Hunith s'énerva.

\- Ce n'est pas assez de preuves. La vie de Merlin n'a pas été menacée une fois mais deux fois par cet homme.

\- Je suis désolé madame Emrys mais avoir seulement la parole de Merlin ne va pas tenir devant les tribunaux d'autant que Uther a des bons avocats de son côté. De plus, il pourra trouver un accord pour le soit disant assassinat.

Balinor secoua la tête avec colère et se tourna pour frapper le fauteuil le plus proche et le retourna. Tout le monde regardait la famille.

Arthur se dirigea vers l'homme et leva une main pour toucher son épaule mais se ravisa à la place.

\- Balinor, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour aider.

Le père n'était pas juste en colère.

\- Tu veux aider, sort d'ici'' Merlin regarda son père en état de choc.

\- On était tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu rentres dans notre vie Pendragon, Sort d'ici et ne revient jamais. Ne regarde pas Merlin, ne lui parle pas ni pense même pas à lui.

Arthur cligna des yeux en état de choc et ça faisait mal. Ses yeux regardaient Merlin qui secoua la tête en état aussi de choc.

\- Balinor,'' dit tout bas sa femme, - ne fait pas…

L'homme leva la main.

\- Hunith, ne commence pas. Ceci est mon travail, protégez ma famille.

\- Ce n'est pas la faute d'Arthur ! Dit tout bas Morgana.

\- Morgana ! Va dans ta chambre.

La fille cligna des yeux, son visage était tendu.

\- Non.

Balinor le regarda et apporta sa main sur sa ceinture et commença à la retirer.

\- Tu es sur le point de prendre ta première fessée, Morgana,'' dit-il tout bas,- va dans ta chambre.

Elle s'est recroquevillée derrière sa mère.

\- Non, non'' Arthur leva la main dans la défaite,- je partirai. Ne faites pas ça...Ne les attaquez pas alors que tu as besoin d'eux plus que tout,'' il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

\- Arthur ? Chuchota Merlin alors qu'il sautait du canapé.

\- Mer…

\- Arrête Balinor,'' avertit Hunith.

Merlin saisit la veste du blond avant qu'il atteigne la porte.

\- Arthur ? Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît.

Le blond se retourna et soupira en regardant Merlin. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres du brun quelques secondes avant de se retirer brusquement.

\- Je t'aime Merlin.

Les mains du blond partirent vers sa veste où Merlin lui tenaient et le fit lâcher.

\- Arthur,'' il regarda le blond descendre les escaliers sa main sur la porte.

\- Merlin, revient ici.

Les yeux du brun étaient humides, il regarda derrière et vit Balinor qui était debout, les mains dans ses poches. Merlin secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Merlin,, aucun garçon ne vaut ta vie, peu importe s'ils sont riches.

\- Mais il vaut le coup, je l'aime.

\- Merlin… ?'' Balinor soupira quand le garçon partit de l'appartement.

* * *

à suivre...


	11. Chapter 19

Bêta: oui. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Balinor était assis sur le canapé, sa jambe bougeait frénétiquement dans l'inquiétude. Il était maintenant minuit pile et Merlin n'était toujours pas rentré chez eux. L'homme soupira et se pencha en arrière sur le dos du canapé… en fait c'était le soi disant lit de son fils, il cueillait des petits bouts de pelote en l'envoyant vers le haut.

\- Balinor ? Mon cœur,'' Hunith s'assit à côté de son mari et posa sa main doucement sur le genou de son mari, - où que Merlin soit, j'en suis sûre qu'il va bien,'' murmura-t-elle tout bas.

\- C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas envoyé Arthur,...'' il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne voulant pas penser aux conséquences de ce qui arrivera ou non à son fils. Hunith soupira.

\- Arthur s'occupe de lui. J'en suis sûre.

Balinor secoua sa tête.

\- S'ils ne…

\- Non, Balinor'' Hunith secoua sa tête dans le déni en sachant les pensées négatives de son mari,- Arthur ne mettrait jamais Merlin en danger. Il ne va pas aller voir Uther en sachant que Merlin pourrait être blessé à nouveau.

\- Je souhaite juste savoir où il peut être.

Balinor se leva du canapé et marcha vers la fenêtre en espérant que Merlin viendra vite. Hunith s'est penchée en arrière du canapé et prit une longue respiration.

\- Chéri, Merlin sai…'' à ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna dans la cuisine. Hunith leva les yeux pour voir son mari qui le fixait légèrement inquiet mais tout de même soulagé. Elle s'était levée quand Balinor était allé dans la cuisine pour répondre. Quand elle arriva ses mains vinrent se poser sur les bras supérieurs de son homme.

\- Merlin,'' dit le père avec espoir.

\- Oui.

Comme son corps le retenait, Balinor prit une longue respiration.

\- Fils, où es tu ?

\- Je suis en sécurité,''ajouta Merlin après une courte pause.

Balinor hocha la tête.

\- Dite moi où vous êtes, je viendrais et..

\- Non, père ne fait pas ça. Je suis avec Arthur, je vais bien.

\- Merlin, tu dois venir à la maison,''dit le père tout bas et aussi calmement qu'il pouvait. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se fâcher. Alors, il dit quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment mais qui faisait le bonheur de son fils,- tu peux ramener Arthur, il peut passer la nuit ici et nous pouvons parler.

Balinor ne pouvait pas voir le sourire de Merlin lorsqu'il les prononça.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?'' demanda Merlin.

\- S'il te rend heureux alors pourquoi ne serais-je pas ?!.

Merlin fit quelque bruit, maintenant Balinor pourrait littéralement entendre le sourire sur le visage de son fils.

\- Vous pouvez venir à la maison, maintenant ?

\- C'est bon papa parce qu'il est ton gendre maintenant.

Balinor sourit lentement dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous allons vous voir demain, je te le promets,''dit Merlin avant de raccrocher. Balinor tira le téléphone alors que sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte.

\- Balinor, mon chéri qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?'' Hunith sourit en sachant que son mari était heureux d'avoir entendu la voix de son fils.

\- Ils se sont mariés.

Le sourire d'Hunith était vite tombé.

-… Quoi ?'' Balinor regarda dans les yeux bleus de sa femme.

\- Merlin et Arthur se sont mariés.

Hunith porta sa main à sa bouche, son souffle coupé ne sachant pas de quelle façon réagir, elle courut vers leur chambre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Merlin déglutit nerveusement en raccrochant le téléphone de l'hôtel. Sa nervosité s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer son bassin.

\- Comment c'était ?'' murmura Arthur.

Merlin lui fit un petit sourire et leva les yeux vers son mari.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de cris''dit-il comme indication. Arthur sourit et hocha la tête,- quand vas-tu le dire à Uther ?'' dit Merlin faiblement.

\- Il ne compte pas. Il n'acceptera jamais la personne que j'ai choisi et je m'en fiche. Le fait est que personne ne peut nous séparer maintenant.

Arthur embrassa le brun sur les joues. Merlin sourit et se tourna pour lui faire fasse.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

Arthur lui sourit doucement.

\- Eh bien, après notre mariage vient notre lune de miel.

Merlin suça ses lèvres, ses joues rouges. Arthur se pencha vers l'oreille du brun.

\- Mais j'ai une meilleure idée.

Il saisit la main du brun et le tira vers la porte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Uther était assit à son bureau quand le téléphone sonna. Il était dans un bon jour avec la mort de Merlin dans sa tête.

\- Pendragon.

\- Bonjour, je vous appelle au sujet de votre retrait mensuel de votre carte de crédit,'' une femme le parlait. Uther fronça les sourcils,- vous avez retiré de l'argent pour ce mois-ci sauf si vous effectuez un paiement intégral de 50 000 $ ( _46 151,01 EUR_ ). Vous voulez faire ce paiement maintenant ou un virement plus tard.

Uther se leva de sa chaise.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Je n'ai jamais fait aucun retrait pendant ce mois-ci !.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur, mais nous avons une transition qui indique clairement un retrait de 50 000$ le jeudi 28 mars 2013.

Les sourcils Uther se rétrécit, un tique nerveux apparut sur le coin de sa bouche.

\- Quelqu'un a prit de l'argent dans mon compte hier ?!

\- C'est exact, monsieur. Et au moins que le paiement a été payé intégralement par…

Uther raccrocha le téléphone et regarda fixement l'image de son fils en colère.

\- Petit bâtard.

Il grogna en marchant vers la porte. Arthur l'a probablement fait pour attirer l'attention. Uther lui fera payer chaque centimes déboursés même si cela signifiant le faire se plier et marcher comme un chien.

Le jour suivant

Merlin frappa doucement la porte de l'appartement, une seule fois, qui a été rapidement ouverte. Il vit Morgana en face de lui et la jeune fille pencha sa tête sur la porte pour lui indiquer de rentrer. Arthur marchait juste derrière le brun, tenant sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Morgana ferma la porte et se tient prête en regardant les garçons se diriger vers la cuisine où Hunith et Balinor étaient.

\- Mon chéri tu vas brûler les spaghettis,'' se plaint Hunith alors qu'elle marchait pour parvenir à son mari. Merlin déglutit et serra automatiquement plus fort la main d'Arthur.

\- Maman, Papa ?!

Les deux se tournèrent rapidement vers le seuil menant à la cuisine. Et pendant longtemps, personne ne dit un mot ou même se déplaça.

* * *

à suivre...


	12. Chapter 20

Chapitre corriger et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 20

Le silence était de trop et il ne pouvait plus attendre. Avoir Balinor et Hunith qui les dévisageaient comme s'ils étaient d'une autre planète.

\- Hunith...Balinor'' dit Arthur tout bas en tenant Merlin par la main.

\- Arthur'' salua Hunith puis fit un geste,- asseyez-vous'' termina-t-elle plus faiblement. Arthur hocha la tête et tira Merlin vers les chaises, il fit en sorte que le brun soit assit devant et lui à côté de son amant au cas où Balinor voudrait le frapper. Hunith soupira et se pencha contre le réfrigérateur.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va dire quelque chose ?'' Merlin parla si bas, il était presque sûr qu'il avait chuchoté.

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant le dîner'' dit Morgana, elle se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine avant de se tourner et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Merlin déglutit nerveusement en forçant à sourire.

\- Eh bien… Arthur et moi avons décidé que nous devrions avoir une maison. Nous voulons que vous veniez avec nous !.

Balinor croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et pencha la tête.

\- Comment allez-vous payé une maison ? Vous avez même pas encore terminé l'école secondaire'' fit-il remarquer. Le sourire de Merlin fana lentement.

\- J'ai mon propre compte,'' Arthur expliqua,- Merlin et moi allons terminer l'école et puisque nous avons qu'une seule année… eh bien moi et Merlin nous avons ouvert un compte d'épargne. C'était une exception.

Merlin hocha la tête avec un autre sourire.

\- Rien ne va se mettre entre ma carrière et moi.

Balinor rit et se dirigea vers la table et laissa tomber ses mains sur le bois,- que faire si vous rompez dans un an ou deux ?!.

\- Je n'ai pas l'attention de rompre avec Mer…

\- Je ne parlais pas avec toi,'' siffla entre les dents Balinor. Balinor se retourna vers son fils et questionna,- à ce sujet, Merlin. Si tu divorces, nous allons pouvoir te payer une université comme prévu.

Merlin secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas divorcer.

\- Ok, que dirais-tu de ceci? Si je prends Pendragon dans mon organisme et l'enterre quelque part alors, tu pourras venir à la maison.

\- J'aime Arthur'' pleura Merlin mais Balinor ne renonça pas.

\- Tu as seize ans et tu es trop jeune pour comprendre l'amour !'' il cria alors qu'il se pencha vers Merlin. Le brun déglutit nerveusement et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Je ne sais rien à propos de l'amour. Tu ne peux vraiment pas voir ce que je ressens pour Arthur.

Balinor soupira profondément et parla de nouveau mais fut arrête par Hunith.

\- Ça suffit Balinor, avant de me donner une crise péricardique mon chéri.

Il grogna avant de s'asseoir sur le siège offert par Hunith qui mettait du pain sur la table. Elle regarda Arthur avant de donner un sourire forcé

\- Veux-tu du beurre,'' elle se racla la gorge,- avec ton pain ?!.

Arthur resta choqué pendant un moment avant de répondre avec un sourire forcé.

\- Oui, merci.

Hunith chercha à l'intérieur de son tablier et sortit quelques petits paquets de beurre qu'ils avaient collectionné après être allé au restaurant.

\- Balinor, mon chéri. Viens'' elle se tourna sans attendre une réponse. Balinor regarda Arthur avec un regard meurtrier avant de suivre sa femme dans leur chambre. Hunith claqua la porte après son mari.

\- Balinor, tu dois arrêtes ça'' dit-elle en colère.

\- Arrête ça ?'' il fit un geste vers la porte et murmura ou cria,- sais-tu ce que notre fils a fait ? Il a juste ruiné sa vie ! Il a ruiné sa chance d'avoir une bonne éducation.

Hunith secoua la tête dans la tristesse.

\- Mon chéri,'' elle saisit les bras de son homme et le regarda dans les yeux,- je sais ce qu'il a fait. Il s'est marié parce qu'il l'aime. Arthur aime Merlin. Penses-tu vraiment qu'Arthur obligera notre fils de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudra pas ?

Balinor soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je veux que Merlin rentre à la maison.

Hunith sourit, ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.

\- Moi aussi, mais tu l'as entendu, ils sont amoureux, Balinor. Rappelle-toi quand nos parents ont essayé de nous séparer ?

L'homme rit soudainement et regarda le sol.

\- Si nous avions eu la même chance de faire ce qu'ils ont fait ?'' dit Hunith faiblement, elle haussa les sourcils,- je sais que je l'aurais fait.

\- Hunith...

\- Balinor,'' la femme chuchota,- si tu effrayes Arthur alors tu feras fuir Merlin aussi.

Balinor soupira et se pencha en arrière contre le miroir de la commode. Hunith lâcha le bras de son mari et sourit.

\- Nous voulons continuer à obtenir des visites de temps en temps.

Balinor hocha la tête.

\- Je juste...pourquoi il ne pourrait pas… demandait à moi ?

Hunith fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux te marier avec Arthur ?

\- Non,non, Hunith…

Elle riait.

\- J'aimerais juste qu'il donne à Merlin tout ce qu'il désire,'' Balinor soupira de nouveau.

\- Oh'' Hunith soupira,- mon chéri c'est ce qui t'ennuie ?Tu peux donner à Merlin tout ce qu'il veut?

\- Je ne sais pas,'' Balinor se pencha loin du tiroir et se dirigea vers le lit et se laissa aller,- je devrais être en mesure de donner à Merlin, je suis son père. Que faire s'il a épousé Arthur pour avoir tout ce qu'il veut ?

Hunith rigola.

\- Balinor, Merlin t'aime peu importe quoi. Et il ne souci pas de ce que Arthur peut lui offrir. Cela fait quelques semaines et même s'ils sont des adolescents, ils sont amoureux. Balinor, nous ne pouvons pas changer ça'' l'homme sourit et se redressa du lit.

\- Je souhaite juste pouvoir faire confiance à Arthur. Je sais déjà que nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à son père.

\- Balinor'' grogna Hunith à bout de souffle,- nous avons des invités que nous ne voulons pas voir nous quitter de si tôt,'' elle sourit,- allons saluer notre gendre correctement.

L'homme hocha la tête et se leva et attrapa la main de sa femme et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu as froid mon amour ?

\- Ça va mieux.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour voir de la fumée, Merlin et Arthur essayaient de l'éteindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?''Hunith se dirigea vers la poêle où les pâtes était séchée et noircis et collés au fond, - eh putain.

Merlin se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Maman, langage.

\- Oh laisse-moi, tu dis pire que moi ces jours-ci.

\- Je ne…

\- Il me semble que nous allons sortir pour aller dîner,'' toussa Arthur.

\- Ça va Arthur, je vais commencer un autre.

\- Non, Hunith prenons l'offre d'Arthur.

Balinor enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules de Merlin.

\- C'est une occasion spéciale après tout.

Il embrassa la tête de son fils. Le brun ferma les yeux et sourit. Arthur regarda Balinor avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant, Arthur'' Balinor se détacha de son fils et se dirigea vers le blond. Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Arthur,- dis-moi qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant votre lune de miel.

Balinor serra sa main lorsqu'il sentit le cou du blond et Arthur regarda vers Merlin qui lui donna un sourire d'excuse.

\- Père ?!

\- Mmh ?!, dis-moi mon garçon,'' Balinor chuchota à l'oreille du blond.

* * *

à bientôt...


	13. Chapter 21

Chapitre corriger et bonne lecture.^^

* * *

Chapitre 21

Arthur et Merlin étaient entrés dans l'appartement.

\- Tout est emballé ? Demanda Merlin alors qu'il regardait la place vide où était censé être le canapé.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Hunith en se penchant avec une boîte à la main. Arthur courut et l'aida.

\- Hunith, je ne me sens pas à l'aise que tu vives ici surtout s'il y a une chance que l'homme revienne,'' il regarda autour où les balles étaient logées,- ceci est certainement pas le meilleur endroit pour que des belles femmes puissent vivre.

Hunith baissa les yeux et sourit en rougissant. Merlin leva les yeux avec le même sourire que portait sa mère.

\- Arthur, est-ce que tu essayes d'être dans mes grâces ?

\- Est-ce que ça marche ?

\- Oui,'' Hunith répondit tout aussi rapidement. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine et saisit une autre boîte sur le sol. Arthur marcha vers le brun.

\- Est-ce que tu vas pleurer ?

Merlin ria un peu.

\- Non,'' il passa ses doigts à travers la fenêtre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Merlin soupira, son regard suivait les déménageurs qui mettaient leurs affaires dans le camion,- je viens de…,'' il se tourna vers son nouveau mari,- je sens que je ne mérite pas cela.

Arthur le regarda confusément.

\- Je ne mérite pas la maison que tu as achetée. Je ne mérite pas le fonds pour le collège, la voiture,'' Merlin fit un geste exaspéré,- je ne te mérite pas ! qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour obtenir tout ça ?

Arthur sourit.

\- Merlin, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que se soit. Tu étais et tu restes gentil, adorable même avec tes lunettes. Tout ce que je vois, c'est une belle personne.

Merlin secoua la tête et rit de nouveau en prenant les mains du blond.

\- Tu es la personne la plus aimante que je connaisse, Merlin. Tu m'aimes encore plus de ce qui est possible.

Merlin hocha la tête et regarda à nouveau les yeux bleus royaux d'Arthur.

\- Tu mérites tout, Merlin et c'est moi qui te le donnerai.

\- Je ne pensais jamais me sentir comme ça, chuchota Merlin. Arthur sourit affectueusement.

\- Je souhaite pouvoir te le rendre, dit Merlin.

\- Merlin, je t'ai déjà dit que tu as déjà tout avec ton amour.

Merlin fredonnait et regarda cette fois son collier d'or qui était sur son cou. Il le saisit entre ses doigts.

\- Je suppose que mon père avait raison.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- À propos de quoi ?

Merlin sourit et leva les yeux vers Arthur et souleva l'anneau avec le collier.

\- La première fois qu'il avait vu ça, il a demandé si c'était un cadeau de fiançailles.

Arthur se mit à rire.

\- Je serais mort depuis longtemps.

Le brun le rejoignit en rigolant. Il appuya la tête sur l'épaule du blond et fredonnait à nouveau.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité.

Hunith et Balinor quittaient la cuisine alors que Arthur enroulait ses bras autour de Merlin et embrassait les cheveux du brun avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je te promets de te mettre en sécurité.

Hunith, doucement, poussa Balinor vers la porte en souriant afin qu'ils puissent donner aux garçons un peu d'intimité. Balinor marchait vers sa voiture et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'à la place, il y avait une limousine.

\- Où est notre voiture ?

\- Oh je l'ai échangé pour cela.

Balinor regarda Arthur qui lui remit un petit papier. Le père du brun fronça les sourcils et ouvrit pour voir un chèque de 3000$. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il fusilla le blond du regard.

\- Tu as vendu ma voiture ?

Arthur haussa les épaules.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus puisque tu conduiras cette voiture,'' il pointa la limousine.

Morgana sourit et ouvrit la porte.

\- ooh, c'est plus grand que ma chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas eu la permission de le faire, dit faiblement Balinor.

\- Eh bien je peux vous redonner votre voiture, j'ai juste besoin du chèque, dit il en ouvrant sa main pour obtenir le chèque mais Balinor s'empressa de le mettre dans sa poche.

\- Non, non…

Hunith rit de son mari puis grimpa dans la limousine après Morgana. Balinor entra ensuite et le blond fit un geste à Merlin pour qu'il rentre avant qu'il ne monte aussi.

La route n'était pas très longue mais quand finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, Morgana était celle qui était plus excitée, elle regarda depuis la limousine qui roulait dans l'allée et, juste en face d'eux, il y avait une grande maison blanche. Merlin sourit et regarda Arthur qui hocha la tête.

\- Bienvenue à la maison.

Morgana grimpa à la fenêtre de la limousine et regarda autour d'elle, il y avait une magnifique pelouse verte où pourrait probablement être installé un parc de jeu.

\- Cette maison a été laissée pour moi par ma mère avant qu'elle ne meure,'' Arthur expliqua,- je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a laissé une maison, mais j'ai enfin trouvé l'utilité.

Il se dirigea vers Balinor et lui remit une enveloppe plus grande. Balinor fronça les sourcils et regarda l'enveloppe. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent et il regarda vers sa femme qui lisait sur son épaule.

\- Tu nous donnes la maison ? demanda Hunith avec crainte. Arthur sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tout est déjà payé puisque j'ai de la chance d'avoir un parent riche

\- Je…,'' Balinor secoua la tête,- je suis sans voix, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Merlin sourit et se dirigea vers Arthur et enlaça leurs doigts.

\- Je te remercie Arthur, dit Balinor avec reconnaissance,- je souhaite que je pourrais faire quelque chose en retour ?!.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait,'' il regarda Merlin qui souriait et se pencha sur l'épaule du blond. Balinor soupira avec un sourire.

\- Allons à l'intérieur, dit Arthur en tirant Merlin avec lui.

\- Attends Arthur ! Où est le camion avec nos affaires ? Cria Balinor après que les garçons se soient enfuis dans la maison.

Personne ne remarqua la voiture sombre qui était dans la rue, l'homme soupira, ses yeux montraient de l'inquiétude lorsqu'il composa sur son téléphone, ses doigts tremblaient. Il déglutit fort lorsque le téléphone sonna deux fois avant qu'il n'entende quelqu'un décrocher.

\- Je suis désolé de le dire monsieur ... le garçon est vivant." Quand il ne reçut pas de réponse, il se racla sa gorge qui était sèche,- mais ils sont à Ealdor dans la maison de la mère d'Arthur, Ygraine.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Uther dangereusement bas.

À suivre…

* * *

Merci encore pour vos commentaires. Cela fait plaisir.


	14. Chapter 22

J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre qui est corrigé...

* * *

Arthur sortit de la cuisine et alla dans le salon où étaient assis Merlin, Morgana, Hunith et Balinor. Morgana et Merlin se disputaient concernant qui avait triché au Monopoly. Il sourit puis avança vers Merlin, qui était assis sur le sol, avant de se baisser vers lui.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas les gars, je vais ramener Merlin à la maison. »

La famille s'arrêta de rire et tous fixèrent Arthur avec confusion.

« Maison ? » chuchota lentement Hunith. « Mais… Je croyais que Merlin et toi voudriez rester là. Avec nous. »

Arthur regarda chacun d'eux avant de regarder Merlin qui avait les yeux baissés sur le jeu posé sur la table basse. Arthur souffla et secoua la tête.

« Merlin. »

« J'ai oublié. », dit celui-ci doucement.

Arthur soupira et regarda en direction de Hunith. « Je suis désolé. Je pensais que Merlin vous avait déjà dit. Nous avons un immeuble privé qui nous attend. »

« Vous ne restez pas. », dit à nouveau Hunith d'une voix terrifiée à l'idée que son fils ne vivrait pas dans une chambre à côté de la leur.

Balinor leva le regard vers Arthur puis les baissa vers Merlin pendant un moment avant de secouer sa tête. « Non, hors de question. » Il se remit rapidement sur ses jambes et partit en direction de la cuisine qui était séparée du salon par une porte battante.

Arthur baissa les yeux. Merlin soupira et se leva lentement pour suivre son père.

« Père ? », chuchota Merlin en même temps qu'il marchait et regardait Balinor se tenant au milieu de la cuisine près de l'îlot de couleur turquoise.

« Tout va trop vite. », murmura l'homme qui fixait, tête baissée, la boîte posée sur le comptoir.

« Père. », essaya de nouveau Merlin, mais il fut interrompu par son père.

« J'ai déjà donné ma bénédiction pour ce mariage contre ma volonté. Je n'abandonnerai pas ma vie de famille avant que ça ne soit le moment.

Merlin secoua sa tête et se déplaça pour être à côté de son père. « Tu n'es pas en train de me perdre. Nous ne serons pas loin d'ici. Nous pouvons toujours- »

« Merlin ? »

Le jeune homme arrêta de parler suite à l'appel chevrotant de son père et cligna des yeux, choqué face à ce qu'il vit.

« Tu ne peux pas trop m'en demander. Je ne veux pas. », dit Balinor d'une voix grave. « N'est-ce pas suffisant d'avoir laissé Arthur se marier avec toi sans m'avoir demandé la permission avant ? »

Merlin souffla puis fixa son père avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il s'approcha de son père et passa ses bras autour de son cou et rit de l'homme qu'il connaissait fort et qui ne s'affaiblissait pour aucune raison. Aucune, sauf son fils.

« Tais-toi. », réprimanda Balinor.

Merlin, après un moment, partit de la cuisine sans lui et fit signe à Arthur de le suivre.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Arthur. »

« Quoi ? », dit Arthur n'y croyant pas. « C'est ton père, pas vrai ? J'irais lui parler. » Il s'apprêta à y aller quand son bras fut attrapé.

« Non Arthur, c'est mon boulot et je l'ai déjà fait et j'ai vu à quel point je l'ai blessé. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas partir. Je ne veux pas les laisser. »

Arthur se moqua et se tourna en secouant la tête.

« Il n'était déjà pas au mariage Arthur, ça le blesse…il a pleuré. », chuchota-il.

« Balinor qui pleure… Je trouve que c'est dur à croire. »

Merlin secoua la tête tristement ignorant son commentaire. « Arthur, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas rester ici ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette maison est suffisamment grande pour six familles. »

« Parce que, parce que… » Le blond soupira et secoua sa tête en même temps qu'il se frottait le visage.

« Arthur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura Merlin. « Tu es jaloux qu'ils puissent occuper toute mon attention ? »

Arthur rit gentiment. « Non Merlin, non. C'est juste que… Je voulais… De l'intimité. », murmura-t-il doucement.

Merlin se rapprocha, les sourcils levés. « C'était quoi ça ? » Il rit.

« Tu m'as entendu. » Arthur se mit à rire aussi pour masquer son rougissement.

Merlin gloussa. « As-tu préparé quelque chose pour ce soir ? »

Arthur soupira et croisa ses bras.

Merlin cessa de rire mais garda un sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il marchait. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur.

« Arthur, c'est si mignon. Comment aurais-tu pu planifier une telle chose en si peu de temps ? »

Arthur cligna des yeux puis regarda Merlin avec un sourcil relevé et des yeux de chiots.

Le sourire de Merlin se fana petit à petit « Non… »

« Merlin- »

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres du jeune homme « Arthur- »

« Ce soir était censé être notre lune de miel, Merlin. »

« Qui a dit qu'on ne peut pas avoir notre lune de miel ici ? » Merlin soupira doucement et embrassa son mari.

« Avec ton père à deux pas ? Non merci. »

« Arthur- »

« Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé quand il m'a demandé ce qu'on allait faire lors de notre lune de miel. Cela a pris deux heures pour le convaincre. Je ne pouvais pas… Quelle est la phrase qu'il a utilisée ? Ravir ton innocence et te déflorer ? » Arthur se renfrogna.

Merlin rit. « C'est ce que les personnes mariées font Arthur. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en fichera. Après tout, nous sommes mariés et c'est de cette manière qu'ils nous ont eus, Morgana et moi. »

« Attends, une minute. » Arthur braqua son regard sur Merlin. « Tu es d'accord avec notre lune de miel ? »

Merlin cligna des yeux et regarda fixement le mur derrière Arthur avant de le fixer dans les yeux. « Je crois que je le suis. », chuchota-t-il « Je pense que je suis prêt. »

Arthur se mordit la lèvre « Tu penses ? »

Merlin hocha la tête. « Oui… Je sais que je le suis. » Il déglutit doucement. « Je suis prêt pour toi. »

Arthur cligna des yeux et regarda vers le sol pendant un court moment avant de hausser les épaules. « Je pense qu'on peut emménager au deuxième étage. Ta famille peut avoir le premier étage et nous partagerons le reste de la maison, c'est-à-dire le rez-de-chaussée. »

Merlin sourit. « Oui. »

Arthur hocha la tête et sourit. « Ok. Mais… Tu sais j'ai loué l'appartement pour un mois complet. Tu n'es pas censé être à la maison pour ta lune de miel », insinua-t-il.

Merlin cligna des yeux et haussa les sourcils avant d'aller dans l'autre pièce dire à leur famille qu'ils emménageront avec eux dans un mois, après avoir passé leur lune de miel dans leur appartement.

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite.


	15. Chapter 23

NB : Chanson : You've got a way de Shania Twain

Tous les chapitres sont corriger par ma bêta.

* * *

Chapitre 23

Merlin mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il allumait la dernière des nombreuses bougies qu'il aligna autour de la salle de séjour. Lui et Arthur étaient arrivés à l'appartement il y a deux heures mais comme son mari avait oublié quelque chose, il était reparti en disant qu'il serait de retour aussi vite que possible. Ça a donné le temps au brun de courir vers un magasin en bas de chez lui et d'acheter quelques trucs.

Les 20 bougies qui éclairaient le salon sombre, une bouteille de jus, car il avait seize ans pas dix-huit ans. Il n'y avait que le blond qui avait l'âge. Merlin se retourna et dressa la table en plaçant un bol de fruits puis traversa le salon, et posa une petite caméra qu'il avait acheté. Merlin se souvenait que le blond avait dit qu'il voulait faire son propre film et que Merlin lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait, mais ce film serait seulement à eux que personne ne devait voir.

Il sourit alors que ses yeux bleus regardaient vers la caméra et appuya dessus. Une lumière rouge apparut, il fit quelques pas en arrière, ses yeux ne quittaient jamais l'appareil.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas encore rentré, mais je voulais te surprendre et voir ton visage lorsque tu rentreras dans le jeu. Comme tu ne rentreras pas maintenant, j'aurais le temps de le rendre plus parfait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _ **You've got a way with me**_ _  
Tu as une manière avec moi  
_ _ **Somehow you got me to believe**_ _  
Tu m'as appris d'une façon ou d'une autre à croire  
_ _ **In everything that I could be**_ _  
En tout ce que je pourrais être  
_ _ **I've gotta say-you really got a way**_ _  
Je dois dire-tu as vraiment une manière  
_ _ **You've got a way it seems**_ _  
Tu as une manière cela se voit  
_ _ **You gave me faith to find my dreams**_ _  
Tu m'as donné la foi pour trouver mes rêves  
_ _ **You'll never know just what that means**_ _  
Tu ne sauras jamais ce que cela signifie  
_ _ **Can't you see... you got a way with me**_ _  
Ne peux-tu voir... tu as une manière avec moi_

Arthur rentrait dans l'appartement lorsqu'il se figea alors que devant lui, au centre il y avait des bougies qui illuminait la pièce, la radio qui jouait de la musique. Il fut coupé par ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit des mains douces sur ses épaules et un souffle chaud près de son cou.

\- J'ai choisi cette chanson juste pour toi…''chuchota Merlin alors qu'Arthur perdait la concentration sur la musique. Merlin glissa ses mains vers les grands épaules du blond puis partit vers le bas en caressant doucement le derrière de son mari puis il se mit devant Arthur. Il entrelaça leurs mains et sourit timidement en levant les yeux. Arthur regardait Merlin qui rougissait.

 **It's in the way you want me**  
 _C'est dans la manière dont tu me veux_  
 **It's in the way you hold me**  
 _C'est dans la manière dont tu me tiens_  
 **The way you show me just what love's made of**  
 _La manière dont tu me montres juste ce que peut faire l'amour_  
 **It's in the way we make love**  
 _C'est dans la manière dont nous faisons l'amour_

\- J'espère que tu t'en fiches que j'ai utilisé ta carte de crédit pour ça'' murmura le brun alors que le blond rigolait. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, tout se qui es mien est tien'' dit-il en retour. Merlin sourit et s'approcha encore plus de lui, ses bras vinrent entourer le cou du blond tout en chuchotant à ses oreilles.

 **You've got a way with words**  
 _Tu as une manière avec des mots_  
 **You get me smiling even when it hurts**  
 _Tu me feras sourire même quand c'est dur_  
 **There's no way to measure what your love is worth**  
 _Il n'y a aucune manière de mesurer combien ton amour en vaut la peine_  
 **I can't believe the way you get through to me**  
 _Je ne peux pas croire la manière dont tu lis en moi_

Arthur sourit alors que son menton se posait sur l'épaule du brun et ils commencèrent à danser doucement. Arthur donna un doux baiser sur la tête de Merlin. Il rigolait encore alors que Merlin continuait à chanter.

 **It's in the way you want me**  
 _C'est dans la manière dont tu me veux_  
 **It's in the way you hold me**  
 _C'est dans la manière dont tu me tiens_  
 **The way you show me just what love's made of**  
 _La manière dont tu me montres juste ce que peut faire l'amour_  
 **It's in the way we make love**  
 _C'est dans la manière dont nous faisons l'amour_

Merlin plaça doucement sa main sur les lèvres d'Arthur alors que celui-ci le regardait. Le blond voyait juste les lèvres du brun bouger lentement au rythme de la chanson.

 **Oh, how I adore you**  
 _Oh, combien je t'adore_  
 **Like no one before you**  
 _Comme personne avant toi_  
 **I love you just the way you are**  
 _Je t'aime juste la manière dont tu es_

Arthur souriait toujours, ses doigts passaient dans les cheveux noirs de son mari.

\- Allons-nous commencer notre lune de miel ?''Merlin rit doucement

\- C'est notre lune de miel.

Arthur secoua la tête.

\- Non, je parle de l'autre partie." Il fit un geste avec sa tête en direction de la chambre.

Merlin sourit et hocha la tête. Puis, il attrapa la main d'Arthur et ils se dirigèrent vers le téléviseur. - J'espérais que nous pourrions le faire ici comme ça, nous pourrons voir...''il pointa la caméra qui était sur le dessus de la télévision, la porte s'ouvrit.

Arthur se retourna en état de choc, et Merlin hurla de surprise. Les yeux d'Arthur s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait un homme avec son propre père qui faisait éruption dans leur maison. L'homme possédait une arme à feu.

\- Je ne vais pas te manquer cette fois-ci." Uther grogna et il tira. La salle était silencieuse, juste le bruit d'un corps qui tombait. Merlin gémissait par terre alors que lui aussi fut attaqué. Il était tellement confus qu'il ne remarqua rien tout de suite mais lorsqu'il retira une aiguille enfoncée dans son cou, il regarda son père en état de choc.

\- Qu'est-ce que...'' avant qu'il puisse finir la phrase, lui aussi tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Uther se dirigea vers les corps et hocha la tête, il aperçut qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore éveillés, mais paralysés.

\- Parfait, nous avons juste besoin d'attendre une heure comme ça je pourrais te montrer combien ce garçon est faiblard...'' ses sourcils se plissèrent lorsque son regard tomba sur un collier autour du cou du brun. Uther se pencha et tira dessus. Il était plein de fureur quand il reconnut l'anneau de sa femme et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à frapper un jeune homme de 16 ans sans défense.

A suivre


	16. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Merlin pouvait à peine gémir en regardant la scène. Il regarda l'homme qui était avec Uther saisir Arthur et le porter sur le canapé pour le mettre face à la scène et en face de lui. Les yeux de Merlin allaient de Uther à Arthur, qui était paralysé comme Merlin l'était, mais Merlin pouvait encore voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Arthur.  
Merlin, intérieurement, gémissait lorsqu'il fut soulevé par deux bras et se retrouva face à face avec Uther.  
\- Ça va être amusant." Uther tourna le dos à Merlin pour regarder dans les yeux de son fils alors qu'il parlait,- il sera en mesure de sentir la douleur maintenant que l'injection ne fait plus de l'effet."  
Merlin pouvait voir Arthur , puis ses yeux regardaient en bas pour voir la jambe blessée.  
Uther acquiesça.

\- Une fois qu'il sera parti, tu réaliseras que la vie est meilleure et tu ne te sentiras pas faible dans ces dernières semaines.  
Arthur déglutit encore et ouvrit lentement la bouche pour parler une fois qu'il réalisa ce que faisait l'injection, mais rien ne sortit sauf un couinement. Uther hocha la tête et l'autre homme se dirigea vers Arthur et commença.

\- Fils je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des interruptions pendant que je le fais."

Les yeux d'Arthur s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit Uther s'approcher de Merlin. Même si ses mains s'étaient déplacées un peu, Arthur ne pouvait pas les atteindre.

\- N...non'' il ne pouvait que murmurer, son corps tomba du canapé en faisant des mouvements brusques.

La respiration de Merlin s'accéléra. Il se leva lentement comme s'il essayait d'atteindre son amour, mais un gémissement s'échappa quand il sentit soudain une chaîne autour de son cou. Merlin avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais il était soudainement capable de mettre ses mains sur la corde qui était autour de sa gorge, il essayait de combattre de tout son corps mais cela ne suffisait pas même si son corps était ralenti par l'injection plus tôt.

Uther était plus lourd que lui et c'était la raison pour laquelle Merlin essaya de s'échapper mais fut soulever du sol par Uther qui tira sur la corde autour de sa bouche de Merlin s'ouvrit dans un soupir et ferma les yeux en espérant que cela aidera à obtenir un peu d'air dans ses poumons. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ramener de l'air dans son corps, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le blond se jeter du canapé et lentement rouler avec ses mains liées vers lui.

\- Non ..." Arthur pleurait, le brun pouvait voir ses larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il essayait de ramper vers lui.

\- Tu vas mourir même si je dois le faire avec mes propres mains." Uther gronda dans l'oreille de l'enfant.

Merlin ferma les yeux à nouveau en s'engloutissant dans les profondeurs avant de les rouvrir, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il secoua doucement la tête à Arthur qui était maintenant en train de pleurer visiblement.

\- Ne fais pas ça,'' ses paroles sortaient maintenant plus claire,- je ... je l'aime." Il murmura.

Merlin n'en pouvait plus, il manquait d'air et avec un dernier souffle, il déplaça ses mains qui s'accrochèrent à la corde autour de son cou. Uther tira sur la corde avec toutes ses forces même si Merlin essayait de l'empêcher. Les yeux d'Arthur étaient emplies de larmes alors qu'il regardait sur les lèvres de Merlin. ''Je t'aime''.

\- Merlin ?

Le père d'Arthur laissa le corps du brun tomber dans un bruit sourd, mais, cette fois-ci, le corps était immobile, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Le blond regarda Merlin..

\- Non'' il se traîna plus près du corps,- Merlin ? Il s'approcha encore plus, il pouvait voir les marques rouges autour du cou du brun,- Merlin, s'il te plaît ! Chéri ?'' il tendit sa main tremblante et saisit les doigts chauds du brun. Uther regardait ce spectacle à bout de souffle, un sourire plaqué sur son visage et dit :

\- Finalement…

Arthur leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête avec une telle colère.

\- Tu as tué mon mari.

Le sourire de son père disparut rapidement.

\- Quoi ?

Arthur regarda le visage anormalement pâle de Merlin, il ne pouvait pas dire si son corps était déjà froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?'' Uther marcha jusqu'à son fils et le prit par son col, leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Le blond tendit faiblement la main, il saisit la corde de Merlin.

\- On sait marier il y a deux jours'' dit-il. Uther se figea, il leva son poing et le reporta sur le visage de son fils. Le bruit retentit dans la salle.

\- Prenez ce garçon !'' grogna Uther alors qu'il soulevait le corps d'Arthur. Le blond ne pouvait pas se débattre à cause de l'injection. L'homme qui accompagnait Uther prit Merlin.

\- Suivez-moi'' ordonna Uther alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. L'homme fronça les sourcils mais obéit encore. Uther ouvrit les doubles portes du balcon. Les yeux du blond s'élargissent lorsque le froid fit contacte avec son visage. Son père le tenait plus près du balcon. Arthur regarda l'homme soulever le corps du brun qui resta en suspension.

\- Noooon ! Il regarda le corps de Merlin tomber lentement dans le vide. C'était comme si l'image s'était arrêté. Il était écœuré par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il sentit soudain le souffle de son père sur son cou.

\- Si tu l'aimes tant, tu peux aller le rejoindre'' C'étaient les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de plonger dans le vide. Le monde tournait autour de lui.

A suivre


	17. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

La famille de Merlin courut dans l'hôpital pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Balinor était malade. Cette routine qu'avait son fils de se blesser était suffisante. Au moment où ils étaient sortis, Balinor allait trouver Uther parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que ce connard était derrière tout ça. Hunith marcha jusqu'à la réception.

\- Nous sommes ici pour Merlin Em.. Je veux dire Pendragon.

La femme regarda la famille entière avant de hocher la tête une fois debout.

\- Je vais chercher le médecin'' dit-elle avant de marcher vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. A l'intérieur, elle vit le médecin qui avait traité le garçon. La main gantée du médecin parcourait les traces rouges sur le cou du garçon.

\- Dr Glade ? '' chuchota-t-elle, - les parents du garçon sont ici. Le médecin soupira et couvrit le corps sans vie du garçon et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

\- Comment pouvez vous dire que leur fils est mort ?

L'infirmière secoua la tête incertaine.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin, je viens de prendre à l'instant les informations sur le patient.

L'homme soupira et regarda vers l'autre corps dans cette pièce.

\- Que diriez-vous de ses parents ?

La femme haussa les épaules à nouveau.

\- Ils n'ont pas rappelé.

Le médecin secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il entendait des voix venant de toute part, l'obscurité envahissait l'endroit. Il faisait froid et il était seul, mais il savait que quelqu'un l'attendait. Sa tête lui faisait mal et son corps endoloris mais rien de comparable à son cœur. Le désir de le trouver était plus fort. La couverture glissa alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était nu mais ne se soucia pas. Il sentit l'autre présence à côté de lui et ses yeux bleus comme l'océan cherchait à percevoir quelque chose.

Hypnotisé, il s'avança alors que son corps battait fort. Les pieds nus fleurant le sol, il marcha jusqu'à l'autre corps où le visage était découvert. Il pouvait sentir la connexion qu'ils avaient et rien ne pouvait la prendre. Sa main se dirigea vers la joue de son amour puis lentement se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent.

\- Rien ne pourra nous séparer'' ses lèvres touchèrent celles du blond, un frisson le parcourut. C'était comme une tempête au beau milieu de l'océan. Il souriait de nouveau. Le blond prit une profonde respiration avant d'expirer lentement puis ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit à son amour, il n'avait jamais eu de doute.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hunith sanglotait de tout son corps alors que sa fille et son mari entraient dans la pièce. Ils ont eu le souffle coupé. Le médecin entra en les regardant, sur son visage ont pouvait lire de la confusion et regarda la famille avec effroi.

\- Ils étaient ici… !

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils riaient forts, en se mêlant avec les gens de l'hôpital qui regardaient les deux jeunes garçons parcourir le couloir. Ils couraient et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils pouvaient être libres maintenant sans insouciance. Ils étaient ensemble, ensemble dans la mort … au moins c'était ce que tout le monde pensait et peut-être, c'était ce qui les rendait heureux. Personne les trouvera et à chaque nouvelle rencontre personne ne souciera de voir deux garçons venir d'entre les morts. Bien que profondément, à l'intérieur, la curiosité de savoir comment était encré dans leurs esprits. L'un comme pour l'autre.

A suivre...


	18. épilogue

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire et encore merci pour vos commentaires ainsi de mettre cette histoire en favoris. C'était un plaisir de le traduire même s'il y a eu quelques erreurs ou incohérence, personne n'est parfait et c'est comme ça qu'on apprend de nos erreurs. Bye et à bientôt.^^

* * *

Épilogue

Uther était assis dans son bureau chez lui en train de signer des documents pour sa banque lorsque quelqu'un frappa.

\- Entrer." Il leva les yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour apercevoir sa servante à l'entrée.  
\- Cela vient d'arriver,'' dit-elle faiblement alors qu'elle plaçait le colis sur le bureau. Uther saisit le paquet non marqué et l'étudia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça ne dit pas d'où ça vient…

La femme secoua la tête et regarda son patron avant de parler doucement.

\- Cela fait deux ans que vous n'étiez pas à l'enterrement'' dit-elle faiblement,- tout le monde a visité la tombe d'Arthur, même des étrangers.

Uther soupira et commença à ouvrir le paquet.

\- Vous n'avez même pas pleuré pour la mort de votre fils.

\- Au revoir, Nancy'' dit-il contrarié, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il regarda au fond du colis, il y avait un DVD avec une petite note sur elle écrit '' _Nous avons gagné_ ''.Uther fronça les sourcils puis se dirigea vers la petite télévision dans son bureau et mit le DVD en marche en insérant le disque. Deux secondes après, des petits mots apparaissaient lentement sur l'écran.

'' _Nous avons plus. Cela nous suffit, tous ceux qui ont eu un jour confiance en vous, ne le fera plus. À 11 heures votre vie sera finie tout comme vous l'avez fait avec la notre.''_

Uther fronça les sourcils lorsque l'écran lui montra une scène familière, il réalisa enfin où cela n'emmenait. La scène se jouait devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? La servante chuchota confusément. Uther tira rapidement le DVD en apercevant que la femme était toujours avec lui. Il regarda l'écran vide en entendant une sonnerie cellulaire.

\- Oui...quoi ! Quel poste ? La femme de chambre se dirigea rapidement vers la télévision à nouveau et l'ouvrit en la mettant sur une chaîne précise. Ses sourcils froncèrent dans la confusion pure lorsque les nouvelles passaient, c'était la même vidéo qu'elle avait vu un peu plutôt avec son patron. Elle voyait le père d'Arthur étrangler son mari.

La servante déglutit nerveusement et le regarda comme si elle allait être malade alors qu'à la télévision, quelqu'un parlait de cette vidéo qui avait fuité.

'' Encore une fois, nous ne savons pas comment quelqu'un a pu percer notre station de surveillance, mais il y avait une bonne raison comme vous pouvez l'apercevoir. Comme nous le montre cette vidéo, nous avons l'assassinat d'Arthur Pendragon mort en 2011. Maintenant, nous avons de certains indices pour savoir qui a été derrière ce crime horrible.  
Un autre homme prit la parole.

\- Je trouve cela troublant de fait que penser… de savoir qu'un père est capable d'assassiner son propre fils et le mari de son fils. Espérons que la police l'attrapera avant qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir de la ville.

La sonnette de la porte retentit dans la maison, Uther regarda sa servante qui regardait la télé. Ses yeux exprimaient l'horreur. Uther prit d'assaut la TV et la ferma.  
\- La porte."grogna-t-il tout bas.  
La femme de chambre marchait à reculons vers la porte en essayant d'arrêter de trembler alors qu'elle regardait en même temps le meurtrier. Elle courut rapidement hors du bureau. Uther regardait le DVD au-dessus de son téléviseur. Son cœur battait, il était en colère, mais surtout dans l'effroi. Sa carrière était terminée. Qui diable a fait ce DVD ?

Uther tressaillit quand il entendit le cri de sa servante. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et essaya de la fermer mais fut bloqué par un autre corps. Uther regarda avec peur le grand homme, ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'au cou, qui força la porte et rentra avant de le fermer pour piéger Uther à l'intérieur.

\- Tu as tué mon fils" Avec cela, Balinor l'attrapa par le cou en s'appuyant fort.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ses yeux bleus claires regardaient la vidéo en face de lui, il souriait toujours en regardant cela. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et entendit le murmure de son mari.

\- Tu le regardes de nouveau ?

Merlin sourit et acquiesça doucement alors qu'il serra lentement la main sur son épaule.

\- Ce fut un bel enterrement, Arthur." Il murmura à nouveau en regardant leurs corps être descendus dans le sol.

Le blond sourit affectueusement, il marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de son amour. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules de Merlin, qui appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

\- Est-ce que tu as envoyé le DVD ?

Arthur hocha la tête doucement.

\- Ouais.

\- Je souhaite que nous puissions les voir." chuchota Merlin,- pour leur dire qu'on va bien." dit-il alors qu'il regardait sa mère pleurer. Il a ensuite regardé sa sœur qui se dirigea vers la tombe et laissa une rose tomber. Merlin était inquiet lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son père qui portait des lunettes de soleil en essayant de cacher ses propres larmes sans aucun doute. Il ne permettra jamais que son fils puisse voir ses larmes.

\- Je déteste ce que fait mon père en ce moment.

Arthur sourit, il aimait voir ce que le père de son mari faisait en ce moment.

\- Nous allons les contacter bientôt." Il murmura,- je promets.

Fin


End file.
